If I Could Rewind Time
by Skins'Lover-KK
Summary: Naomi and Emily finally get their happily ever after, married life is great and with little Grace their duaghter what could be better? but when Naomi makes a mistake that turns her life upside down will she be able to fix things?
1. Chapter 1

**So heres a new fan fic story, just came up with the idea and decided to write about it so hope you enjoy it and review to tell me what you think of it :) **

**The first few chapters are a bit plain but it just explains everything so far, just please keep intrested and if you want more tell me, trust me if you stick to this it will get good a few chapters in :)**

If I could rewind time

I shouldn't have said yes to Cook, I don't know why I said yes to him. What was I thinking, I let all this happen. This is my fault I have put the people I love and cherish the most, in harm's way and now I can't do anything about it, I can't help them or save them I am not even allowed to speak to them. How can things be so perfect one minute then so…destructive the next? I have fucked it up again, ruined it I knew things were to good so something had to come along and ruin everything, a couple of weeks ago I had everything I ever wanted but now…now it's all gone tits up.

I have lost my wife and child because of my stupidity and all I can do is cry.

A couple of weeks before…

"Naomi!" Emily called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah I am coming keep your wig on" Naomi joked as she came down the stairs to see a frustrated Emily and in her arms a giggling little Grace.

"Your daughter will be late for playgroup if you don't get a move on" Emily informed her wife as she handed Grace into Naomi's arms.

"I can't! I am already late for work; it's your turn to take her" Naomi exclaimed as she handed her daughter back. It wasn't that Naomi didn't want to take her child to playgroup, she would have loved to, it was the fact she was already late for work and if she missed another morning meeting her boss would defiantly not be too impressed.

"I told you I had to go to work earlier today so you would have to take her!" Emily yelled, putting down Grace before she rushed into the kitchen to look for the keys.

"No…No…No! this isn't fair, when did you tell me that?" Naomi demanded as she followed her wife into the kitchen.

"Yesterday, Shows you weren't listening doesn't it! "Emily claimed as she looked on the table for her car keys "Fucks sake!" she cursed as her keys were nowhere to be found.

"Emily! No swearing around Grace" Naomi scolded as their daughter appeared at the kitchen door.

"Mummy what's swearing?" Grace asked as she tugged at Naomi's leg to get her attention.

"Nothing darling, something Mama shouldn't do" Naomi stated as she scooped Grace into her arms.

"Is it naughty?" Grace responded before sucking her thumb.

"Yes it is very naughty!" Naomi replied as she gave a joking glare to Emily.

"Don't tell our child I am naughty" Emily ordered as she moved on to looking for the keys in the living room.

Naomi strolled into the corridor with Grace in her arms.

"Keys!" Grace pointed towards the front door as Naomi caught sight of Emily's keys, left in the door.

"Good girl, now let's not tell Mama we have her keys" Naomi told the little girl.

"Come on keys you got to be somewhere!" Emily pleaded. She was fed up of having to try finding them; it was obvious they were nowhere to be seen. "I am never going to get to work at this rate!" She cried.

Grace and Naomi giggled as Emily stormed round the house searching for a few more minutes.

"Mama?" Grace called as she jumped out of Naomi's hands

"What is it Hun, Mama's trying to find her…" Emily stopped in her tracks as she saw the three year old holding up her car keys. Emily sprinted over and wrapped Grace up in her arms.

"Grace have you been hiding them!" Emily began to yell but then regretted it as the little girl began to cry. She could never stay mad with her daughter, especially when she looked into Grace's deep blue eyes that reminded her so much of Naomi.

It took months to find the perfect sperm donor with Naomi's blue eyes. Emily loved her wife's big blue eyes and thought she had struck gold when they find a guy with eyes like Naomi's. She wanted her child to have the chance of looking similar to Naomi, since Emily would be the carrier it was their only possible way. When Grace turned out to have identical coloured eyes to Naomi, Emily was delighted.

"Shhh….it's okay Mama's sorry, she didn't mean to shout" Emily whispered gently as she rubbed Grace's back to calm her down.

"Ems since you're already late you might as well be even later" Naomi grinned as she kissed Emily and Grace Goodbye before she walked out the door.

"Guess I am taking you to play group then" Emily sighed.

"Yay!" Grace squealed in excitement. Emily helped her daughter put on her coat along with putting on her own coat and finally they were ready to go.

Emily strapped Grace into her car seat before getting into the driver's seat. Before she got chance to turn on the engine her phone buzzed, she quickly flipped it open as it beeped one new message from Naomi, and Emily opened it.

_Thanks for taking Grace, have a great day _

_Love you both loads xxNxx_

Emily sighed once again in frustration. Naomi would always get out of things so easily before Emily could even complain about it.

"Your Mummy is a cow" Emily stated as she pulled out of the driveway.

"But she doesn't say moo?" Grace said in a confused tone as she scrunched her face up. Emily smirked at how cute her child was.

"Now Grace, please don't start fighting with that boy again" Emily warned Grace.

"But that wasn't my fault I told you, he stole my toy tractor so I hit him because he wouldn't give it back" reminded Grace.

"Yes I know but you hit him first" Emily explained.

"But he stole my tractor!" Grace justified as she crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Just don't hit anyone else please" Emily said simply as Grace nodded in agreement. They arrived at the play centre.

Emily checked her watch, she had certainly missed the teachers meeting but she would just check up what she missed with the other members of staff.

"Come on then" Emily encouraged Grace as she reached out her hand for her daughter to take, which she did.

They both walked inside as the sound of excited, screaming children fell around them.

"I'll see you later when I pick you up, have a good day" Emily said as she crouched down to Grace's level.

"Yeah okay" Grace replied more interested in watching two children fight over a rag doll.

"Love you" Emily said as Grace practically jumped on her to give her Mama a hug.

"Love you too Mama" Grace replied as she kissed Emily on the cheek before running of towards the painting table.

Emily waved goodbye to her daughter from across the room before leaving. As she walked through the door she noticed a screaming child attached to his mother's leg, crying and not wanting to let go.

"His first day here?" Emily asked as the mother of the child nodded worriedly.

"Don't worries as soon as he gets in there he'll love it, my girl never want to leave" Emily reassured the women who smiled back.

"Thanks, just the matter of getting him in there" They both laughed before the women picked up the kicking and screaming boy sternly and walked inside.

Emily smirked; she was so glad her child wasn't like that; Grace had turned out to be a very bright kind and caring girl. Emily and Naomi read to her every night, she wouldn't fall asleep until she had a story. Most people who met Grace were very shocked at how good she was with her speech; she didn't use baby words like the other children.

Grace understood a lot of things for a three year old and picked up on stuff very quickly so Emily and Naomi had to be careful about that. Like the time they were hiding her birthday present, Grace knew what they were up to and found the present instantly. Emily had to admit though hiding a present in their wardrobe wasn't the best place.

She suddenly remembered she only had five minutes to get to work as she quickly speeded over to her car and drove off, ready to face another great day teaching a load of year one's at primary school.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, please review and tell me what you think about this and if you want more :)**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 2

"Naomikins!" Cook greeted as he pulled Naomi into a friendly hug.

"Hey Cook. Good to see you, you okay?" Naomi asked as she sat down in the booth.

Cook had invited her for a catch up after their work with each other at his Uncle Keith's pub, which Cook now worked at.

"Yeah I am bloody great, you okay?" Cook replied.

"Yeah I am good" Naomi smiled. Cook placed down two beers onto the table in front of them, as he joined the blonde girl in the booth.

"How's Emily and my little favourite girl?" Cook questioned

"Grace and Emily are really good, Grace keeps asking when you gonna come round and play with her" Naomi informed her friend before taking a sip of beer.

"Good, good tell her I will be round as soon as I am free" Cook announced.

"Good but please don't get her a present, you spoil her way to much" Naomi begged.

"Hey she's my little angel and deserves new presents!" Cook stated as he grinned.

"I know but between you Emily, Katie and her grandparents she's spoiled rotten by gifts" Naomi commented as she began to relax in her best friends company.

Cook gave out a laugh as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"We enjoy treating her to new toys, worth it when her little face lights up when you hand her the gift" Cook added.

"Yeah well I am pretty sure I have the cutest kid in the world" Naomi claimed as she smiled to herself.

"Yeah true that…until me and Katie have a kid of course" Cook winked.

"Whoa Cook slow down you aren't even married yet" Naomi reminded him.

"Yeah I know but I am pretty sure this is it, all I want. If someone came up to me and told me I had to spend the rest of my life with Katie I would be pretty dam chuffed" Cook expressed as he sat back and thought about his six year relationship with Katie.

"Wow Cook who would have thought, you wanting someone to tie you down!" Naomi said as she was impressed

"Yeah well I am a changed man to when we first met as sixteen year olds" Cook announced

"Good, glad to hear you're not standing up in front of the rest of the students at round view and showing the head master you're…tattoo anymore" Naomi scoffed as she remembered the first time she met Cook.

They both burst out laughing then took a moment to regain they're breath.

"Yeah well not many teachers have been asking to see it" Cook joked as he sipped the last drop of beer "Another round?" Cook asked.

"Yeah, but you're alright I'll get it" Naomi reassured Cook as she got up and walked to the bar and ordered.

When she returned back to the booth she sat back down as they both got into a deep conversation reminding each other of the good old college days and enjoying each other's company. Naomi felt happy that her and Cook never lost touch, he was a great mate and felt like she could just let go and be herself around him, Cook felt the same way.

"So…I need to ask you a favour" Cook mentioned as he tried to not look into Naomi's eyes instead he busied himself with watching the bubble rise in his beer.

"What is it?" Naomi urged.

"It's just that I need you to look after something for me" Cook informed her as she nodded.

"And what do you need me to look after?" Naomi questioned.

"There was this guy who was off to jail so he gave his mates these…drugs to sell off for him. His mate didn't have a clue about drug dealing so he sold me them dead cheap…" Cook began before being interrupted by Naomi.

"Cook! I thought you were past all this shit" Naomi said sternly as she jumped to conclusions.

"Shhh…just listen right" Cook justified before he began to speak again "These certain drugs are worth a LOT if I just find the right customers, I could make a huge profit from this but I just need time" Cook explained.

"Then why don't you just keep them at your flat for now" Naomi asked as she looked around the pub to check no one was listening in.

"Because you know what Katie is like she won't believe that I am selling them off, she'll think I am back on the drugs. You know what happened when she found me smoking a spliff a couple of years ago she freaked out and kicked my sorry ass out of the flat. I had to work for months to get back with her so I aint risking it again, she said this was my last chance, I wouldn't be asking you otherwise" Cook pleaded.

Naomi thought about it for a few moments, would it really do that much harm if she hid the drugs in her house. If Emily found them she would just explain to her wife that she was looking after them for a friend, surely Emily would understand.

"Just a couple of days, please Naomi I will even pay you half of the money I earn from it" Cook tempted.

Naomi went back into thought, extra money that didn't have to be spent on food or clothes or bills would be nice. She could take Emily out to a fancy restaurant and buy her wife an expensive gift as well as new toys for Grace, or she could put the money away to save up for Grace's first family holiday abroad.

"Just a couple of days right, no more" Naomi checked.

"Yeah probably sooner, these drugs sell like hot cakes" Cook stated confidently.

"Fine I'll do you this one favour but that's it Cook" Naomi agreed.

"Thank you, awww babes this means a lot so cheers" Cook grinned as he stood up to hug Naomi tightly and placing a quick peck on her cheek, to show his appreciation.

"Okay Cook don't get all lovey dovey about it, you have done a lot for me over the years so it's just to return the kindness" Naomi stated before breaking out a smile at how Cook had become as excited as a child in a candy shop.

Cook laughed before returning to his seat.

"Naoms you are the best honest to god" Cook said chuffed to pieces.

"Yeah well just hurry up with finding this customer then we won't have any problems" Naomi noted.

"Of course" Cook did a reassuring grin "Now, I can't obviously hand you them in such a public place so let's go to your car" Cook suggested as they both grabbed their coats and strolled casually out the pub not wanting to look suspicious.

Cook walked Naomi to her car before he looked around. The coast was clear for her to hand the drugs. Naomi quickly took them and shoved them into her back pocket.

"You sure you wanna drive? Bit risky especially if you get caught for drinking and driving then the police find the drugs on you" Cook worried for his best friend.

"Cook I live just round the corner don't worry no bitch police will catch me" Naomi winked before getting into the car "I'll see you this weekend then yeah? Family Fitch barbecue, can't wait" Naomi sarcastically shouted out of her rolled down car window.

Cook chuckled before saying

"I know exciting times, see you there" Cook waved goodbye to his friend as he backed away so Naomi could reverse and drive away.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews , really appreciate having people say nice things about this fic, glad you are enjoying it! :) Heres another chapter so read away! if you like this or have anything to say about it please do rewiew :) i write faster when i have the motivation that people want to read this so please tell me if you want more :) and big cheers for people who are adding this to their alerts and favourites, nice to know people out there are giving this a chance, trust me it will get better, well i hope you think so :P**

** glad people have noticed the interaction and bond between Grace, Emily and Naomi i wanted to portray them as good parents as its really important to the whole story. thankyou redheadems,85 and smcl for your kinds words and suggestions of what could happen, hmmm you will have to wait and see and i hope i dont dissopoint you all! redheadems dont worry it wont be too depressing about Naomi doing something stupid, and everyone has to deal with the consequences, even Naomily :P Here i am waffling on and you just wanna read the chapter, so hope you enjoy this and tell me if you do or dont! :) **

If I could rewind time-Chapter 3

Naomi walked through the front door but before she had a chance to put her keys into her bag a sudden bullet of energy came flying at her; she picked up Grace into her arms as she received a loving hug of her daughter.

"Mummy!" Grace screamed with joy.

"Hey baby girl, how's your day been?" Naomi asked as she carried Grace through to the kitchen were Emily was cooking.

"It was great! I drew a picture" Grace yipped "Look" Grace pointed to the fridge. A colourful picture was attached to it by fridge magnets.

"Let's see it then" Naomi added enthusiastically as she walked over to the fridge and put grace down before kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"It's a picture of you, me and Mama" Grace explained as she shoved the paper into Naomi's face excitedly.

Naomi nearly fell back but quickly regained her balance from the sudden gesture of her daughter pushing the paper in her face. Naomi took a hold of the picture, lowering it to have a better look. Naomi wrapped her arm around Grace as she studied the drawing.

"That's me" Grace claimed as she pointed to the drawing of a small girl in-between to other people. The three people were all holding hands.

"And that's you" Grace pointed to the blonde, tall character "And that's Mama" Grace moved her finger along to the right, pointing at a character with red hair and smaller than the drawing of Naomi.

Naomi flicked her sight to each smiling character Grace had drawn a couple of times before she looked up at her daughter.

"This is amazing Grace, well done!" Naomi praised Grace as the little girl's face lit up and her big, contagious smile appeared. "Very good Grace but what is this?" Naomi said with a confused look on her face as she pointed to a black and white blob with four things what looked like legs.

"Why that's a cow of course, Mama said you were a cow so I drew one in the picture" Grace stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naomi looked up to her wife who was now smirking as she stirred the boiling pot on the hob. Naomi kissed the top of Grace's head.

"Why don't you run along and go play with that new toy grandma bought you the other day" Naomi suggested as Grace nodded happily before running out of sight from the kitchen. Naomi listened out for the little footprints as Grace ran up the stairs to her room.

Naomi swayed over to Emily as she hugged her wife from behind, resting her chin on Emily's shoulder.

"Hello Mrs Campbell-Fitch, you're looking rather sexy this evening" Naomi whispered before she began to place soft kisses up Emily's tender neck.

"Shame I can't say the same about you" Emily joked as she turned around in Naomi's arms to face the blonde women.

"Well aren't you nice" Naomi pretended to pout but it didn't last long because Emily passionately kissed it away. The kiss quickly deepened after Naomi kept biting Emily's bottom lip, then soothing it with her tongue to gain access into the red heads mouth.

The blonde women began to tug at the hem of Emily's shirt before slipping her hand underneath and resting it against Emily's warm, bare skin for a moment. She then began to stroke her hand higher but froze when Emily grabbed a hold of it.

"Child upstairs, remember?" Emily gasped as she pulled away from Naomi.

"We can be quiet" Naomi insisted as she began to attack Emily's neck again before the red head put her hand on her neck to stop her wife.

"I do not want to disturb my three year old thank you very much" Emily stated and with that she turned around back to the cooking.

"Awww your no fun anymore" Naomi whined.

"I am fun…just more mature" Emily retaliated defensively.

Emily turned back around and wrapped he arms around Naomi's waist as Naomi linked her hands around Emily's neck.

"Do you still love me even though the most exciting thing I did today was throw a banana skin into the bin from a metre away" Emily joked as she smiled up to her wife.

"Wow your day must have been thrilling Ems but I still love you, I would still love you if you decided to become a librarian who just sat watching people read all day" they both giggled as Emily comfortably slid her hands into Naomi's back pockets of her jeans.

"What's that?" Emily asked as she was about to pull out the object she had just find in her wife's pocket before Naomi grabbed her hand to stop her from seeing it.

"Oh it's nothing, just rubbish I forgot to put in the bin" Naomi lied as she began to panicked

"Oh right…" Emily didn't seem to buy it but she didn't want to push the matter any further.

"I am going to go change" Naomi announced before she turned around and speeded up the stairs.

When she got to hers and Emily's room she rapidly shut the door and stormed over to the shelf above their cabinet, she reached up and grabbed a small box as she slid open the lid of it and slipped the drugs inside, it was a close call that Emily didn't discover she was hiding them in her pocket otherwise she would have been dead.

She then placed the box back onto the shelf. She knew no one went or put anything inside the little wooden box; it was more for decoration so nobody would find them in there.

"Tea's ready" Emily shouted up from the bottom of the stairs.

Naomi threw on some comfortable clothes before calling on Grace.

"Come on baby girl, tea time" Naomi said gently with a soft smile as her daughter looked up from her toys and to her Mummy.

"Be right back I gotta go for tea" Grace explained to her teddy bears before getting up and leaping towards the door. Naomi loved how caring her daughter was. Which she knew Grace got it off of Emily, because Emily was always worrying about other people before herself like Grace was.

Grace would pile in all her toys into bed with her on night times, not wanting any toy to get left out, leaving herself no room at all. She would even cry if one of her teddies fell out of bed and her parents would come rushing in worried sick something serious was up, but would just sigh when they saw Grace attempting to reach out for the teddy on the floor that had fallen out. Emily and Naomi didn't get angry at this or frustrated they just found it adorable, Emily even invited Grace to bring her and her toys into their bed were there was much more room, but Naomi would just get kicked out so she didn't like this idea so much.

Naomi reached out her hand for Grace to take hold of as they both walked down the stairs and into the dining room were Emily had set up dinner for them all.

"This looks amazing Ems" Naomi smiled gratefully as she sat down.

"Wow Mama, good job!" Grace grinned as Emily placed a bowl of macaroni and cheese with added broccoli for her five a day in front of Grace, her favourite.

Naomi and Emily chuckled as they sat down to eat a more sophisticated dish for their dinner. Naomi looked up and watched her child and wife bond as they laughed and talked about Graces day. Naomi thought to herself how lucky she really was to have such an amazing family.

**Please review :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

If I could rewind time-Chapter 4

The smell of barbeque smoke was thick in the air as Naomi walked into the garden getting a greeting smile off of Jenna Fitch, it was an improvement. Jenna Fitch over time had become accepting of Naomi which was a good thing, no more tears off of Emily because of her bitch of a mother.

"Grandma!" Grace squealed as Jenna's face lit up with joy when she saw her granddaughter. Naomi thought that was the main reason why Jenna finally came to except her, because she had a kid with Emily and if Jenna wanted to see Grace she would have to be nice to Naomi.

"Grace" Jenna smiled as she picked up the young child "awww look at you, isn't that such a pretty dress?" Jenna commented as she looked at Grace's flowery print dress.

"New shoes!" Grace declared as she stuck one of her feet into the air and pointed at it as Jenna looked at the shiny, white shoes with a flower on it to match her dress.

"Wow aren't they lovely shoes" Jenna cooed as Naomi and Emily walked over to greet her.

"Yeah it was a great idea to buy pristine white shoes for a lively three year old" Naomi sarcastically said as she received a slap on the arm of Emily.

Jenna had a genuine smile on her face as she looked between her daughter, Naomi and Grace.

"I promise I will keep them clean" Grace declared as she put on a sweet smile.

"That's a good girl" Jenna praised as she put Grace down to hug Emily. Naomi crouched down to Grace's level and pointed to some other children by the paddling pool.

"Why don't you go play with your cousin's" Naomi suggested.

"But they smell Mummy" Grace scrunched up her face in disgust as Naomi threw her head back in laughter.

"No that's Uncle Cook and Uncle James, not your cousins. Tom and Lucy are nice and I bet they would love for you to play with them" Naomi encouraged her daughter.

Grace looked over to her cousins, Tom and Lucy. She watched Tom pick up a worm and chase Lucy around the garden with it.

"But there weird" Grace explained, confused to why her Mummy would want to her to play with such strange kids.

"Yeah they get that off their dad" Naomi replied, they both giggled "Least they don't pervert on people like James used to" Naomi said under her breath as she looked up to her nephew and niece.

"Just go be nice to them and I will give you a sweet later for it" Naomi tempted as her daughter went into thought.

"Okay…" Grace sighed as she ran off to go play with them.

"Bribing your kid, tut…tut…tut Naomi" Cook smirked as Naomi stood up and gave him a hug.

"Well nowadays that's the best way to do things" Naomi replied smiling, and slightly relieved that Cook was a the barbeque so it wouldn't be so boring, especially since Emily would be off spending time with her relatives she never got to see.

"Yeah good point, I wouldn't do the dishes so Katie offered me sex if I did do them" Cook stated as Naomi shook her head, smiling.

"Cheers for that Cook I really wanted to know about that" Naomi replied.

Cook just winked before Katie came over.

"Guys we need you to help my useless brother with the barbeque" Katie informed Naomi and Cook as she pointed towards a tall, slim lad who had just jumped back after burning himself on the barbeque, the fuckwit called James Fitch.

"Sure sweet heart" Cook assured his girlfriend "Just bring me a beer and I'll get started with the barbeque" Cook informed her as he wrapped a tight arm around Katie.

"Oi! Cheeky get your own beer, you lazy prick" Katie remarked as she left a chaste kiss on Cooks lips before walking off swaying her hips a little extra then she normally did because she knew Cook was checking her out.

"She doesn't take bullshit, and I love it!" Cook grinned as Naomi laughed.

"Who would of thought, James Cook liking being under the control of a woman" Naomi stated through chuckles.

"Not by a woman, by love" Cook replied with a cheesy grin on his face as he watched his girlfriend talking over by the bushes to her dad, Rob Fitch.

They both walked over to the Barbeque and began to help cook the lunch for the Fitch family.

"Sorry were late, Kieran wouldn't flipping hurry up when getting ready" Gina announced as she walked into the garden followed by the sheepish Kieran and Emily who had answered the door for them.

"Gina, glad you came" Jenna exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Well I couldn't turn down the offer of spending time with family and friends" Gina exclaimed as she pulled Jenna into a tight, loving hug.

Gina and Jenna got on surprisingly well and had been good friends since when they spent time together at Emily's and Naomi's wedding. Both of them getting drunk off their faces by midnight and dancing embarrassingly together on the dance floor like parents just love to do at their child's wedding.

"Of course not! Well you have arrived just on time, lunch is ready" Jenna told the older blonde woman.

"Great I am starving!" Gina announced as Naomi walked over to her mother with Grace in her arms.

"Oh little Gracie come give grandmamma a kiss" Gina cooed as she reached out for Grace. Grace practically jumped into Gina's arms, thrilled to see her grandmamma.

"Carful Grace" Naomi worried.

"Oh she's fine, just leave her alone and you called me an overprotective parent" Gina joked as she hugged her Granddaughter in her arms.

"Not too worried about Grace, just worried you might do your back in" Naomi sneered as she knew it winded her mum up when she referred to her as being old.

"Hey I am not that ancient" Gina quipped as Grace giggled in her arms "Come on let's get lunch" Gina suggested as she rested her arm on Naomi's back and her other arm loosely holding Grace.

Lunch went very well and everyone was enjoying themselves. Emily sat with Katie drinking wine as she watched her wife play with their daughter. Naomi was tickling Grace on the grass as the little girl squirmed around in fits of giggles until she was free from the grasp of the 'tickle monster' and leaped on Naomi tackling her onto the grass as they both laughed.

Emily smiled, but was interrupted by Katie screaming her name in annoyance. Emily drew he sight away from Naomi and Grace and looked next to her to see a frustrated Katie.

"What?" Emily asked innocently.

"I was just saying how I and Cook have been dating for a long time now, but you weren't listening!" Katie sighed.

"Katie you have been in a relationship for more than five years, yes a long time!" Emily scoffed.

"I know, longest I've ever been with anyone" Katie admitted.

"To say your relationships used to last a couple of weeks yeah it's very good. I am proud of you big sis" Emily smiled as Katie smirked.

"Yeah well look at you, a wife and kid as well as a great job, it can't all be bad" Katie replied.

"I know and mother even accepts are partners so it is pretty fucking dam good!" Emily responded with a chuffed expression on her face.

"I know, and there's me thinking I would never find anyone because I can't have kids" Katie stated as she laid back into the comfy garden chair.

"Told you love didn't work like that, your perfect guy is the one who sees all your flaws but still loves you no matter what" Emily gleamed.

"Cheesy alert Ems" Katie giggled as Emily slapped her." I know and I am grateful for you, you made me not give up" Katie thanked her sister.

"Hey I am just glad you're happy" Emily replied cheerfully.

"Same for you" Katie replied before both sister's focused their attention on Cook, Naomi and Grace playing as the blonde women and little girl attacked Cook, piling on him as Tom and Lucy joined in.

"And his good with Kids, That's always a bonus" Emily pointed out as she kept watching the children playing with Cook and Naomi.

"I know it's brilliant!" Katie smiled "Shame I can't have children though" Katie's face expression suddenly saddened at the thought of it.

"I know its hard Katie, but that doesn't mean you can't have children. There's always adoption, thousands of kids out there looking for a loving family" Emily sincerely said as she gently took a hold of Katie's hand and entwined her fingers with her twin. Katie smiled gratefully.

"Yeah I suppose" Katie replied with hope.

"Ah I tell you those kids tire you out" Cook gasped as he approached the two twins.

"Full time job is parenting, Cook" Naomi replied as she smiled at her wife.

"Nothing I can't handle" Cook bragged as he reached for his beer and took a sip.

They all laughed and carried on talking as the afternoon flew by as Grace carried on spending time with her cousins.

"Mama, my tummy hurts" Grace whined as she rubbed her stomach.

"Awww…come here Hun" Emily caringly said as she reached out and picked up Grace so she could sit on her Mama's knee.

"It really, really hurts" Grace cried as Emily rocked her soothingly back and forth, as well as rubbing Grace's back to calm her down.

"It's okay" Emily whispered as the three year old began to cry.

"Naomi" Emily called as Naomi looked over from her conversation with Kieran.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Grace isn't feeling too good" Emily replied as Naomi walked over to her wife and daughter.

Naomi crouched down in front of Emily and Grace as she saw the teary eyed little girl.

"Baby girl, what's up?" Naomi worried as Grace hid her face into Emily's chest.

"Tummy ache, I think someone must have eaten too much cake" Emily claimed as they both smiled.

Naomi took Grace into her own arms, as she instantly felt the heat of Grace's forehead against the nook of her neck that Grace was resting her head on.

"Ems I think it's time for us to go" Naomi said as she picked up Grace's cardigan, she attempted to put it on Grace until the little girl pushed it away.

"No!" She screamed. Naomi was taken aback by the strange behaviour of her daughter.

"Okay Grace, you don't have to wear it" Naomi said soothingly as Grace stuck her thumb in her mouth, and huffed angrily.

Naomi and Emily said goodbye to everyone and thanked Jenna and Rob for a lovely afternoon. When Naomi tried to put Grace down she began to cry and scream so she kept Grace firmly in her grasp as Grace hung onto her Mummy tighter than normal, this didn't go unnoticed by Naomi.

Gina came to say goodbye to them hugging both Emily and Naomi.

"Isn't grandmamma going to get a kiss and cuddle?" Gina asked in a pretend sad voice to Grace. But Grace just dug her face into Naomi's shoulder.

"She's not feeling to well mum I think she's grumpy because she's tired, too much playing" Naomi reassured a disappointed Gina from getting rejected by her granddaughter.

"Okay well nice to see you all, me and Kieran will come and visit you soon" Gina informed Naomi as Kieran appeared at the sound of his name.

"What?" He asked.

"Just say we will pop by Emily's and Naomi's sometime to see them all" Gina noted to him as he nodded.

"Course good to see you all, especially little Gracie" Kieran smiled then worried when he saw Grace in Naomi's arms with her face hidden.

"She's fine, just tired" Emily reassured Kieran's concerns as he smiled to show he understood.

Naomi and Emily left finally getting into their car before Naomi drove them all home.

**Please review and tell me what you think about it :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and people adding this to their alerts and favourites :) please review and tell me what you like or dont like about this :) hope you enjoy :)- tell me if you do!**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 5

"Mama my tummy still hurts" Grace sobbed as she tugged at the quilt of Emily's and Naomi's bed.

"Grace, Hun come here" Emily whispered as she pulled back the bed cover's for Grace to climb into the bed.

Naomi awoke to the sound of hushed voices; she turned over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Everything okay?" Naomi asked as she looked at the clock on her side table it read '3:09'.

"Yeah Grace's tummy still hurts" Emily informed her wife as Grace snuggled into her.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctors" Naomi panicked.

"It will just be a stomach bug, if it gets any worse we will take her" Emily calmly stated, not wanting to over react.

"Okay" Naomi agreed as she wrapped her arm protectively over Emily and Grace.

They all drifted off back to sleep for a few more hours. Naomi woke up and reached out for her wife but felt disappointed when she wasn't there. She opened her eyes to check, Emily was nowhere to be seen. The sunlight hit though the blinds as the brightness hurt Naomi's eyes, she used her hand to cover her eyes from the light.

The clock read '9:13', Naomi as surprised by this, they were never up this early without both being awoken by Grace. She got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown as she wrapped it round herself whilst walking downstairs. Naomi heard the TV before she walked into the living room.

Emily and Grace both sat cuddled up on the sofa watching the TV.

"Morning" Naomi alerted them that she was up. Grace didn't turn to look at Naomi but just kept her attention on the TV. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Hey" She said in a tired, warn out voice.

"Grace I am going to go get us a drink" Emily informed her daughter as she began to get up. Grace turned away from the TV and gripped even harder onto Emily, not wanting her to go.

"It's okay I'll be right back, Mummy will come cuddle you" Emily reassured the worried little girl. Grace finally let go so Emily could get up.

"She's being really clingy, I have been up since five this morning because she wouldn't fall back to sleep and kept crying, I am really worried about her Naoms" Emily said in a hushed voice to Naomi, Emily's tiredness was shown in the bags under her eyes.

"It's okay Ems, I'll call the doctors and we will book an appointment, she will be fine" Naomi assured her wife, embracing her into a hug. Naomi rubbed Emily's back gently and kissed the top of the red head. She took in a deep breathe, smelling Emily as it relaxed her. Naomi was worried too, but didn't want to show it because she had to stay strong for Emily.

"You go have another couple of hours of sleep and I'll look after Grace" Naomi insisted as she pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks Naoms" Emily gratefully said before giving Naomi a tender kiss on the lips, before she left to go back to bed. Naomi snuggled down with her daughter as Grace immediately clung onto her; Naomi kissed the top of Grace's head before settling down to watch telly.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Katie greeted as she slumped down on the sofa opposite Emily, Grace and Naomi. They all smiled at her in return." Have you been watching TV all day?" Katie asked.<p>

"Grace still isn't feeling too good so we just had a relaxed day" Naomi informed her. Emily was drawing circles on Grace's arms, it would always relax Grace.

"Oh right" Katie replied

"I'll go put the kettle on" Emily stated as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I am off to the shop now babes" Naomi called through to the kitchen.

"You got stuck with doing the food shopping Campbell" Katie scoffed.

"I am afraid so" Naomi smiled as she got up and stretched.

"Mummy don't go" Grace whined.

"It's okay baby girl, come sit with Auntie Katie" Naomi patted the seat next to Katie as Grace got up and sat in it.

"How you feeling princess?" Katie asked Grace.

"Really bad" Grace cried.

"Yeah she's feeling even worse, we have to take her to the doctors tomorrow" Naomi told Katie as she nodded to show she understood.

"You'll be feeling better in no time once you get some medicine down you" Katie assured her.

"Hope so" Grace pouted as she rubbed her tummy

"Right I am off see you when I get back" Naomi said as she kissed the top of Grace's head and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Raisins? Where are raisins?" Naomi asked herself as she pushed the trolley down the food isle. Her phone beeped as she flipped it open, it was Katie.<p>

"Hey Katie" Naomi greeted

"Naomi?" Katie panicked down the phone. Naomi suddenly began to worry, she knew it was serious because Katie used her first name, she never did that.

"Yeah, what's happened?" Naomi asked.

"It's Grace" Katie informed her. Naomi felt her heart beat stop as her daughter's name was said "we had to rush her to the hospital because she wasn't breathing properly, the doctors aren't telling us anything, I don't think…" Katie stuttered as she breathed in to calm her down "I don't think it's going to well" Katie cried.

"I'll be at the hospital in five minutes" Naomi replied before hanging up.

Naomi finally reached the hospital as she parked up and rushed inside. She nearly flipped over the reception desk as she sprinted towards it that fast.

"Errmm…Naomi…I mean Grace Campbell-Fitch" Naomi stuttered out as she gained her breathe back.

The lady at the desk took a few moments before replying.

"Ah yes room 401 down the…" Before the lady could finish Naomi ran off towards the direction of the room Grace was in. She went up the stairs, two at a time as she reached the top she nearly took out a nurse. She sped round the corner as she saw Emily and Katie sitting outside the room she presumed Grace was in.

"Emily" Naomi called as she ran into Emily's arms. Naomi felt her shoulder dampen as Emily cried into it. This was a sign that things weren't going to well.

"It's okay, I am here, and Grace is going to be okay" Naomi uttered trying to persuade herself as well. She had to stay strong for Emily, she wanted to cry and scream but she couldn't, she had to be Emily's rock, Emily's lobster that Emily she could depend on.

The doctor walked out the door looking at his note board before looking up at the three women.

"Campbell-Fitch?" The doctor asked as Naomi and Emily nodded, that was all they could do, they knew if they spoke they would both just break down in tears.

"I am very sorry…" The doctor began. That was it, that defiantly made Naomi's heart stop, that was all it took to bring her world crashing down, for everything to crumble. Everyone knew doctors started of apologising when they had really bad news, when things hadn't gone well**…**

**do you want more? **


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW, thankyou so much for the reviews they really make my day when i recieve one, thank you for all the nice stuff you guys have said, glad you like it so much you want more and i am really happy you are enjoying this :) Love to see people getting attached to the characters and worrying about them :) So ****yeah...just really BIG thanks to the people who review :D and also thanks for people who are adding this to their favourites and alerts :) **

**Heres another chapter, bit of a filler before some action and drama in the next chapter- if i get loads of reviews i will get the next chapter up by tomorrow, thats just a little hint of what you need to do ;) **

**Please do tell me what you think about this chapter, if you like or hate, just whatever you want to say about it :)**

**Thanks :) xxx **

If I could rewind time-Chapter 6

"Grace isn't doing very well as…" The doctor informed them before Katie interrupted him.

"Not doing very well! What the fuck does that mean?" Katie hissed. She was frustrated the doctors weren't telling them anything, this was her fucking niece and she didn't have a clue what was going on. She needed to know. Katie hated just waiting around, she just felt so…so useless, annoyed with herself for not being able to help.

"Katie, please" Emily whimpered as she looked up from Naomi's shoulder then to the doctor, hinting for him to carry on.

"Not doing very well means she is struggling with her breathing, her temperature is very high and we can't seem to get it down, which is a very bad thing. As well as having a high blood pressure, which is a rare thing for a three year old to have without having any medical problem like diabetes" The doctor stated as he looked down at his clip board "We can't be too sure what is wrong with her at the moment" The doctor stated as Emily let out a whimpered cry, Naomi tightened her grip on Emily as she rested her chin on Her wife's head, fighting back the tears what we're trying to escape.

Cook appeared as he gave everyone a sad nod and stood behind Katie wrapping his arms around her, and hugging her caringly from behind. Katie called Cook up straight after calling Naomi; he was in the middle of serving at the bar but left as soon as he heard the words Grace, emergency and hospital.

The doctor looked up at Cook as if to say 'who are you?'.

"He's Grace's uncle" Naomi answered the Doctors unasked question. The doctor nodded understandingly before beginning to speak again

"We seem to think she has taken something, maybe cleaning chemicals, like bleach you might have left out for her to get a hold of or some of your medication you might…"The doctor once again was interrupted.

"No!" Emily stated calmly "We're very careful about that kind of thing, we never leave anything dangerous out for her to get a hold of. She's a bright girl, she wouldn't…she wouldn't do something like that" Emily announced confidently as she was sure Grace wouldn't do that kind of thing.

"Well she is a three year old, you don't know what to expect of kids" The doctor replied as he squirmed around a bit, feeling the heat of Naomi's glare.

"Excuse me but I think I know what my daughter is like!" Emily spat. She was so sure that Grace would never do something like, drink or eat something that Naomi, Emily or another adult she knew hadn't given her.

"Yes well…" The doctor tried before once again Emily interrupted him.

"Well nothing! You just don't have a fucking clue what's wrong with her so you make up a load of bull shit!" Emily exploded as all the anger suddenly poured out of her. She was enraged, her daughter was very ill and not anybody could do anything about it. What hurt the most was that not even Emily could make everything better. She was meant to protect her child from danger and keep her safe, but she felt like she couldn't even do that. Little kids always look at their parents as if they were super heroes, Emily felt like she was one when Grace would run to her crying after falling over and Emily would simply kiss her scraped knee better and all would be fine. But this time a kiss better wouldn't work.

"Ems" Naomi cried "Just calm down" Naomi begged her wife as she felt the tears run down her cheek. Not only was her daughter hurt but so was her wife.

"Naomi, that's our little girl in there" Emily pointed towards the room 401 "strapped to all those machines and medicine. I will not calm down!" Emily exclaimed as tears rushed down her face, she scraped her fingers through her hair to try and relax as she began to shake. Katie put a caring hand on Emily's shoulder looking at Emily with sorrow eyes, similar to her own.

Saying what was happening made realisation hit Emily straight in the face. This was all really happening, it wasn't a dream. she wished so much that it was a nightmare and that she would wake up with Grace in her arms and Naomi's arm wrapped safely around the both of them in their bed at home where they should be.

Naomi couldn't hold it in any more as she turned to Cook and collapsed into him, emotions flying everywhere. Anger, frustration, sadness, anxiousness, worry, confusion, overwhelmed, every feeling was attacking her, ripping her apart. All her emotions were fighting each other for dominance. Right now worry was winning over the lot, she as worried the worst could happen.

Cook didn't say a word just stood there with Naomi in his arms as he stroked her back, holding her up. Cook was scared, scared for Grace, for Naomi and Emily and for Katie. This was effecting them all and not in a good way at all!

He hadn't really thought about the whole situation, not taking in what was actually happening. He had just rushed to the hospital as fast as he could and now he didn't know how he felt. He had lost the window of opportunity to grab out for an emotion as everyone in the hallway shared a different one except for him. He felt like time had frozen even himself as he tensed up and stopped stroking his blonde friend as he finally came to terms to what was going on.

"Cook" Naomi begged for support but he wasn't able to give it, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything. So many thoughts were whizzing round his head.

Cook began to feel as if he wasn't really there, as if he was above them all, invisible, watching down on them. He felt this because if he was invisible to everyone or stood in Naomi's arms he still couldn't help in either state, he was absolutely useless.

The sudden noise of beeps and screams brought him back to reality. Naomi had run out of his embrace and was now against the window that saw into Grace's hospital room. The blonde was smashing her fists against the window, screaming mumbled cries as Katie hugged a collapsed Emily on the floor.

It took Cook a moment to realise what was happening, the doctor wasn't standing in the hall way with them but instead Cook could see the doctor In Grace's room. Cook scrambled over to Naomi as he pulled her back from the window.

"No! Please No, not my baby girl!" Naomi pleaded as she tried to fight Cook off her to run back to the window.

"Naomi!" Cook called as she began to squirm in his grasp.

Cook looked up and through the window as Naomi wriggled in his tight grip. It finally hit him, the flat beep noise was Graces heartbeat…

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So i am taken aback by the reviews i mean i love the fact that people are getting so attached to the characters that they really care about them, its great that my writing is able to make you care about the characters and make some people so emotional- is this a good thing? pease can someone tell me because i really dont know.**

**Huge thanks to the people who review, it really does mean a lot to me, more then you will ever know so thank you, i can never thank you enough for it! and thanks to all the people who add this story to their favourites and alerts its really good to see that people are intrested in this and want more :)**

**So i hope i dont dissopoint you with this chapter, i have done my best to try please you so i hope you enjoy- Please do review and tell me how i did and your thoughts on this chpter thanks :) **

If I could rewind time-Chapter 7

"Clear!" The doctor shouted as he used the defibrillator on Grace. Emily looked away, not wanting to see her child get zapped with electricity. Emily hid her face into her wife's chest as Naomi tensed up every time the doctor would call 'clear' then press down the two metal pads against Grace's chest, Grace would fly up a few centre metres in the air as the electricity shot through her.

Naomi pressed her palm against the glass window, before scrunching it and hitting her fist against the cold, transparent wall, the only thing stopping her from running towards Grace and wrapping her up in her arms.

Cook heard the clock ticking loudly as every second counted, he backed away from the window as he pulled his t-shirt right over his face, hiding his tears. He couldn't watch anymore it was all too much; she was a little girl for Christ sake! Cooks little angel, she didn't deserve to have to go through all this.

The doctor called once more "Clear!" before the sudden noise of beeping was heard from Grace's room. The beeping was frequent. Cook rushed over to the glass to check he wasn't just hearing things. He saw the heart rate monitor as a red flicker would appear every beat; he let out a sigh of relief. Grace was okay, for now.

The doctor came out as he quietly shut the door and calmly walked over to Cook, Katie, Emily and Naomi.

"We were able to stabilise Grace, but we don't know when she might have another attack like that. We need to find out what she has taken, we have to be precise with this otherwise we might give her the wrong treatment and she might not be strong enough to handle it" The doctor informed them.

No one replied as they all stood thinking what Grace could have taken, no one knew or had a clue. They couldn't just guess because like the doctor said they needed to be precise

"You can go see Grace now" The nurse said, breaking the silence as she appeared suddenly.

"Thank you" Naomi gratefully said. Naomi slid her hand into Emily's hand next to her and entwined their fingers together. She let out a breath of relief that they were able to see their little girl.

"You ready?" Naomi whispered to the red head as she nodded.

Cook, Katie, Naomi and Emily all walked into the room as they saw a weak and pale three year old lying in the bed. Emily sat down next to the bed and took a hold of Grace's hand, lifting it up and kissing it gently.

Naomi froze by the door, she looked at her daughter and thought how broken she looked; Grace was so fragile as if she was a porcelain doll. The little girl laid her head against the puffy pillow, twitching every so often in her sleep.

"Come on Naomikins you can do this" Cook encouraged his friend as he patted her on the back and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

Naomi walked over to the bed, kissing the top of Grace's head before sitting down next to her wife.

"I am just so…so proud of her, she's so strong" Emily sobbed as she pressed Grace's hand against her cheek.

"I know" Naomi agreed as she rubbed Emily's back "She gets that off you" Naomi stated. It was true Emily had always been the strong one in the relationship, always able to keep it together but then brave enough to show her emotion, it was inspiring.

"This is my fault! if we brought her to the doctors when you suggested last night then Grace wouldn't have to be fighting for her life right now, if only we brought her in sooner, I am such a crappy parent!" Emily scolded herself.

"Hey don't say that, it wouldn't of made a difference we still wouldn't of known what Grace has eaten or drank that's made her so ill" Naomi responded as she kissed Emily's cheek tenderly " You're a great mother and Grace loves you so much, Grace is going to get through this, we are going to get through this. We just have to stay together" Naomi said confidently as she gently touched Grace's cheek with the back of her hand. Naomi felt the intense heat of her daughter's cheek that would normally be rosy red and full of joy.

"Grace we love you so, so, so much and we are so proud of you, keep going you're doing a great job baby girl" Naomi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear it. Emily smiled at her wife as she rested her head on Naomi's shoulder and sniffled back a few tears. Emily never let go of Grace's hand as she used her thumb to draw soothing circles on it.

They sat in the room for a couple of hours; different people came in, from doctors and nurses to Naomi and Emily's close friends and family. Katie and Cook went out to make phone calls telling people the news and to keep people updated with Grace's state as well as going for coffee trips. Emily and Naomi never left Grace's side, not wanting to leave their sleeping angel.

Gina and Kieran had been sitting in the room with them for about half an hour. Jenna and Rob walked into the room carrying flowers, balloons and presents. They greeted everyone with a kiss and hug except for Emily who didn't get up but instead stayed by Grace.

"How's she doing?" Jenna concerned as Rob place down the showering gifts and Naomi gave him a grateful smile.

"The doctors are saying she's doing good, keeping stable and her blood pressure isn't too high so that's a good sign" Naomi replied as she sat back down after greeting Jenna and Rob.

"Oh well that is very good" Jenna replied as she sat down next to Gina.

They all sat and chatted for a while as they all tried to cheer up Emily and Naomi. Emily didn't pay much attention to the conversations; she just concentrated on her daughter. Cook and Katie came into the room as they both greeted Katie's parents.

Emily noticed Grace's sudden movement as her lips began to move.

"Naomi" Emily said attracted Naomi's attention to their daughter.

"Mama…Mummy…" Grace mumbled as everyone watched the little girl. Grace's eyes remained firmly shut as her mouth began to stutter out more words.

"I took some of Mummy's sweets…" Grace babbled.

"What?" Emily said gently.

"Mummy's sweets in her box, I took some red sweetie's but they didn't taste very nice" Grace murmured as everyone had confused expressions on their faces.

"What is she on about?" Emily turned to her wife.

"Probably just the anaesthetics they make you babble" Rob grinned as Naomi thought about it.

Naomi's face turned white as she suddenly realise what grace was on about, Emily noticed this.

"What…what is she on about?" Emily asked as Naomi shook her head.

Naomi's throat suddenly became dry, stopping her from speaking. Her head felt dizzy and light as something slowly slipped to the pit of her stomach, guilt. She knew what Grace was on about, it all made sense now why she had a high blood pressure and became easily dehydrated. Grace had eaten the ecstasy tablets Naomi had been looking after for Cook. She had caused this, put this on her daughter, it was all her fault.

"Naomi what is it?" Emily ordered frustrated that for once in her life she didn't know what Naomi was thinking.

"Did you move that box on our shelf?" Naomi blurted out in panicked.

"What?" Emily asked in a confused tone.

"The little wooden box that sits on our shelf, in our bedroom, the one we got from Goa years ago" Naomi explained as everyone still in the room gave each other weird, confused looks.

"Ermm…. Yeah I did I was polishing the shelf and took everything off it, including the wooden box" Emily replied. That wasn't the answer Naomi wanted to hear, she wanted it to be where she was just jumping to conclusion about Grace taking the drugs and that Grace was just mumbling random words because of the anaesthetics.

"Where did you put it?" Naomi blurted out as everything began to unravel.

"Just left all the stuff off the shelf on our bed till I was finished" Emily shrugged her shoulders because she didn't see how any of this was important.

"Shit!" Naomi said under her breath as more and more likeliness of Grace being able to get a hold of the drugs appeared. "Okay…" Naomi huffed out as she put her head into her hands, before looking at Cook. Cook still didn't understand what his blonde friend was trying to get at and was even more confused to why Naomi was looking at him so intensely.

"I think…" Naomi tried as tears began to run down her face that she would have to admit to causing all this. "I think Grace has taken ecstasy" Naomi stuttered as everyone let out a shocked 'what?'

"I had some tablets of ecstasy in the box, Grace must have got a hold of it and found the tablets inside and taken them thinking they were sweets" Naomi said wishing that it wasn't true, that she was just making it up.

"What the fuck!" Emily roared as everyone drew their attention to her. "Why the hell did you have ecstasy?" Emily questioned viciously.

Cook was about to interject and admit that they were his but Naomi stopped him.

"I just did…" Naomi stated.

"Oh great you just happened to have drugs in _our_ house, where _our_ three year old daughter could easily get them" Emily spat out.

"They were on the shelf I didn't think that she would get to them" Naomi mumbled, trying to hold in the tears.

"So this is my fault for moving the box" Emily snapped as she stood up and threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"No! Course it's not" Naomi said, shocked that Emily would think of such a thing.

"Why don't I go get the doctor and tell him we know what Grace has taken to make her so ill" Rob suggested as he stood up to walk out of the room.

Rob couldn't stand the tension when people argued that's why he would always back down to a fight; give in quickly before the shouting began. That was probably one reason Jenna loved Rob because he was so easy to win over, she could control him as if he was some kind of lap dog.

"No tell the doctors Naomi _gave_ Grace the drugs!" Emily spitefully said.

"Emily!" Katie shrieked "stop being like this I am sure Naomi didn't mean for Grace to found the tablets" Katie understandably stated.

"No, I will not stop because she has put our daughter in danger, the stupid fucking cow" Emily bowled out as she turned to Naomi "I can't believe you did this to Grace, your little baby girl, what on earth were you thinking?" Emily expressed as tears began to gush down her cheeks.

Naomi tried to reply but Emily interrupted her before she could.

"Actually don't answer that, I don't even want to know what was going through your fucking head" Emily sobbed as she looked deeply into the hurt, defeated blue eyes of her wife's.

Naomi looked away from Emily; she couldn't handle seeing her wife so destroyed, she felt Emily's stare, her eyes piercing into Naomi as if making a hole.

Naomi focused her attention to her mother who was sat next to Grace still. Gina shook her head; she wasn't angry or frustrated with her daughter. Naomi could see the sheer disappointment written all over her mother's face and it cut into her deep, her mother was always proud of her, she had never seen Gina like this before.

Next to Gina sat Jenna as her eye's flickered with mini flames of anger inside, Jenna knew Naomi would do something stupid like this, hurt Emily and Grace. She warned Emily but did she listen? No.

"Just go please" Emily mumbled as Naomi quickly turned her head to look at the red head.

"But…" Naomi started before being interrupted.

"Go!" Emily demanded, pointing towards the door. Naomi looked around the room at the different faces; all their eyes looked away only Cook gave her a sympathetic look.

"Naomi just leave" Katie pleaded as she walked over and stood next to her sister and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Naomi did what she was told and left the room, and walked out to the entrance of the hospital. She wasn't going to leave she just knew she had to stay away till things cooled down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thanks to people who review, it means more to me then you will ever know :) please keep them coming i want to know your thoughts on the chapter and if your enjoying it, i hope you are.**

**cheers for people adding this to their favourites :) **

**So Grace is fine...for now, and Emily is furious at Naomi so i hope you have liked this story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

If I could rewind time-Chapter 8

The fresh, cold air hit against her as the breeze brushed past her. Naomi walked over to the wall and sat down taking in a few breaths and thinking over what had just happened. She thought about the pain she had inflicted on everyone, what she had caused by being so irresponsible. What was she thinking saying yes to Cooks proposal of looking after his drugs? She never thought something like this would happen.

"Here, god knows you need it" a voice said as a cigarette attached to a hand appeared in front of Naomi's face. Naomi looked and saw Kieran stood over her. She took the cigarette and mumbled "cheers".

Kieran sat down next to her on the wall holding a cigarette for himself; he lit it up before lighting Naomi's. Naomi hesitated for a moment, she hadn't smoked for years. She had stopped smoking because she knew how much Emily hated it as well as the fact it was a dangerous habit and cost a lot.

"Fuck it" Naomi sighed as she took a drag of the cigarette; she needed something to calm her down. It felt good as she breathed in the smoke; it took the edge off of her worries.

"Nice day isn't it…I mean the weather not…" Kieran mumbled before Naomi interrupted him.

"I know what you mean" Naomi stated as she looked up to the bright sun shining down on them.

"To tell you the truth I am never good with these kinds of things, you know family emergences" Kieran admitted as he nervously tapped his fingers against the stone wall.

"You don't say" Naomi replied dryly.

Kieran smirked at Naomi's sarcasm.

"Not very good with people's feelings, I probably killed all of my emotions from being stoned all the time" Kieran pointed out "That's why I don't understand, I can tell what Gina's feeling because she's always happy and cheerful but that's as far as it goes for me reading people" Kieran said.

"Yeah well I am afraid I have screwed all that up, the way my mum looked at me, so…so disappointed" Naomi murmured

"We all make mistakes" Kieran replied

"Yeah but this is huge what I have done, Grace could of died because of me" Naomi objected as she flicked her finished cigarette away.

"But that didn't happen; she's fighting for her life and winning" Kieran stated.

"Emily will never forgive me" Naomi sighed as she closed her eyes, remembering the look Emily had given her before she left the room. It was a cold, spiteful and unforgiving look that Naomi would never forget.

"She will do, she knew you would be out here, and that you didn't actually leave" Kieran informed Naomi.

"I would never leave" Naomi whispered loud enough for Kieran to hear.

"She knew that, that's why she wouldn't let any of us leave in case we came to see you" Kieran mentioned.

"In case you came to see the enemy" Naomi spited herself, she felt like she was the enemy.

"You're not the bad guy in this Naomi; the drugs are, get that in your head" Kieran persuaded her.

"Yeah well I should never have had the drugs in the first place" The blonde girl moaned as she put her face into her hands.

"Why? You didn't expect Grace to find them" Kieran replied.

"Most parents have to hide coughing medicine so they're kid won't find and drink it, but me I hid ecstasy tablet from my child, just shows how fucking messed up parent I really am" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know and Grace still loves you, how do you do it?" Kieran joked as they both chuckled. Naomi felt good to forget about her worries for a moment.

"How did you get out of the room then, if Emily wasn't letting anyone leave?" Naomi asked as she looked at Kieran who raised both his eyebrows, surprised Naomi really wanted to know.

"Made up some bullshit that if I didn't go to the toilet my bladder would explode" Kieran stated casually.

"Nice" Naomi giggled as Kieran grinned.

"Come on" Kieran said as he got up off the wall.

"Where we off?" Naomi asked.

"To see Grace of course!" Kieran informed her, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emily won't let me" Naomi sighed.

"She's your daughter; you have a right to see her" Kieran said as he began to walk off.

Naomi puffed out a breath of air to prepare herself before getting up and following Kieran.

Emily was feeling a lot of emotion as she sat on the chair next to Katie and opposite the doctor. She was so hurt that Naomi hid the fact that she owned drugs from her, she was also confused to why Naomi had drugs as well as angry that Naomi caused all this to happen, putting Grace in so much danger. She felt like she was drowning in her pool of emotions and no one could save her, so she would have to save herself.

"Emily" Katie whispered as she gently tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Emily said as she came back into the room from thinking.

"The doctors asked you something" Katie informed her sister.

Emily looked at the doctor.

"We are very confused to why your daughter isn't showing any signs of overdose, I mean she's doing very well" The doctor began "That's why we think that…now this is going to sound weird but…we think Grace ate some charcoal, the charcoal absorbs or binds to some substances in the stomach and intestines and prevents them from being absorbed into the body, in this case the ecstasy is the substance" The doctor explained to them both.

Katie looked at her sister to see if she knew.

"Well we were at a barbeque yesterday, I caught Grace playing with the charcoal but I didn't think she ate it, but she might of" Emily noted.

"Well then, if that's so Grace eating the charcoal has saved her life" The doctor claimed

"Are you serious?" Katie asked surprised by the whole thing.

"Yes I am" The doctor replied.

"Wow that's great news then, thank god mum had a barbeque!" Katie scoffed then regretted when she realised it was too soon for jokes. Emily put on a fake smile to reassure her sister she didn't take offence to Katie's joking.

"We don't need to do a stomach pump, we will have to do some test's on Grace though, to check the ecstasy isn't in her blood system or damaged any of her Kidneys, liver or heart" The doctor said as he got up.

"Okay thank you doctor" Katie gratefully said as she got up and walked out of the room Grace was sleeping in. Emily kissed the top of Grace's head as she lay on the hospital bed.

"Mama will just be outside; the doctors will make you better sweetie" Emily whispered as she got up and followed her sister out to the hallway where everyone else was.

"She's going to be okay" Emily informed everyone as they all let out a sigh of relief.

Jenna pulled Emily into a tight hug as everyone began to smile as their worries for Grace faded away because they knew she was going to be fine.

"How's Grace doing?" a familiar voice said from behind Emily, she pulled away from her mother's embrace. Emily turned around and saw Naomi, stood now in front of her. She could tell the blonde was nervous as she wouldn't make eye contact with Emily.

Emily brought her hand back then spitefully slapped it across her wife's face as the blonde cupped her now red and saw cheek with her hands as she winced in pain.

"She's doing fine, no thanks to you!" Emily spat out as if the words were venom. Katie grabbed her shoulder.

"Emily!" Katie Scolded.

"Trust me she deserves a lot worse" Emily spitefully said "I don't want her here" Emily announced as everyone froze, not knowing if they should intervene or not.

"It's her daughter as well; she has every right to be here!" Katie stated.

"Oh so you're taking her side now" Emily said as she glared at her sister.

"No!" Katie defended.

"Katie's right love, Naomi is allowed to stay, let's just be happy Grace is okay" Jenna intervened. Katie was taken aback by the fact her mum was convincing Emily to let Naomi stay; it was normally the other way round.

"Yeah okay mother…let's just go back to playing happy families" Emily said sarcastically.

"Ems I'm sorry…" Naomi tried before Emily interrupted her.

"Don't Naomi; I don't want to hear it"

"God Jenna is being nicer to Naomi right now then you are and mum hates Naomi!" Katie indicated.

"I don't hate Naomi!" Jenna screeched.

"I do" Emily said coldly as she gave Naomi a glare. Naomi felt like her wife had just stabbed her in the heart, she couldn't breathe as she tried to speak, no noise came out.

"Don't say that Emily!" Katie spoke for Naomi.

Emily turned to Naomi to say it again because she knew how much it destroyed Naomi when she said it, but when Emily's brown eyes met her blue eyes she couldn't seem to say it, the words just wouldn't come out so instead she stood there for a moment looking into Naomi's soft blue eyes that took her thoughts and anger away for a second before she remembered she was still meant to be mad at Naomi.

"Fine you can stay, see if I care" Emily stated before storming off as Katie chased after her.

Jenna was about to go sit back down but Naomi grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Thanks" Naomi said as she let out a small smile.

"Just prove me wrong that you don't always screw things up and fix this" Jenna stated before she went and sat next to Rob, Gina and Kieran.

Naomi was suddenly embraced into a hug as she tried to work out who was hugging her.

"Naoms can we go somewhere private and talk?" Cook asked as he tried to avoid eye contact off his friend.

Naomi looked through the window to Grace's room and saw her little girl still strapped to machines and surrounded by doctors, taking samples of her blood and scribbling down notes on theirs boards of Grace's progress. Naomi wanted to stormed into the room, push the doctors away and tell them to 'back off!' But that wouldn't help anything and Naomi knew the doctors were just trying to help.

Cook saw the worried look Naomi had from the thought of leaving Grace.

"Babes the doctor's will call on us when we can go in and see her, it won't matter if were stood here or in the café, it won't make a difference" Cook said reassuringly.

Naomi looked back to Cook and nodded, knowing he was right. They walked down the corridor to somewhere quieter.

**Review please :))))!**

**So what d you think? is Naomi doin the right thing for taking the blame for Cook? Is Emily just over-reacting? Should Katie be this understanding to Naomi? if only she knew they were truly Cooks drugs...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the review, they truly have been great- i have tried to respond to most of them, just please keep them coming so i know whether your still enjoying this or not. Also really grateful for the people adding this to their alerts and favourites :) Now i know most of you guessed correct that Grace took Cooks stashed away drugs but i hope i havnt dissopointed you and that you do like reading this**

**If you could review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter it would be brilliant! :)))**

**thanks, you can get to reading the actual fic now :P**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 9

Naomi and Cook sat in the hospital café next to the front entrance of the hospital. Both of them stayed in silence, just watching patients walking in and out of the doors.

In the past half an hour, while they sat there Naomi started the habit of comparing Graces problem to other patients that walked in through the doors. In some cases Naomi was grateful Grace wasn't going through that kind of thing, it made her feel a bit at ease. But in other cases like when a little girl about the same age as Grace walked in with a broken arm, it made Naomi feel shit. Why couldn't that be Grace and that is why Naomi was in hospital, no it couldn't be that simple so instead Grace is in hospital for taking ecstasy.

"I am sorry" Cook finally broke the comfortable silence "I should of told everyone that that they weren't really your drugs, don't worry though I am going to admit to it" Cook reassured his friend as he put his hand caringly on Naomi's that lay on the table.

"Don't tell them" Naomi ordered as she looked away from the hospital entrance and to Cook.

"But it just makes it ten times worse with you and Emily if Emily thinks they really are your drugs" Cook pointed out

"I can handle it" Naomi lied. She didn't want Cook to take the blame; it would be so much more straightforward if Naomi just took all the blame then both of them taking the blame.

Cook saw right through his best friend, he saw the hurt in her eyes of having to deal with Grace having to be in hospital and Emily being angry at her.

"You're the strongest person I know, but you're not strong enough to get through all this shit alone" Cook doubted.

Naomi calmly took a sip of her coffee before replying to Cook.

"I am not alone I have you Cook" Naomi stated.

"Yeah well most people would say that was a bad thing" Cook exclaimed as they both smirked.

"Cook think about you and Katie, you're so good together and love each other so why go ruin all that by saying they're your drugs?" Naomi asked.

"Better then you taking the blame isn't it" Cook pointed out.

"No, I'll still be in trouble; Emily will still hate me for saying yes to looking after the tablets" Naomi disagreed.

"She doesn't hate you; I just can't watch you go through all of this" Cook groaned.

"Well you're going to have to learn how too quickly because you're not admitting to anything. Cook I owe you so much, you have done a lot for me over the years we have known each other so just accept that I am taking one for the team here, now I am done talking about it so let's leave it at that" Naomi declared as she got up and began to walk away from the table before Cook could reply.

* * *

><p>Emily sat next to her mother and sister as they waited for the nurse to come out and tell them they could go in. Gina and Kieran had gone to get some clean clothes and pyjamas for Emily, since she would be staying the night at the hospital with Grace.<p>

Jenna and Katie chatted away as Emily tried her best to block them out as she began to think about Naomi. She couldn't believe Naomi would do something so stupid like this. Emily also couldn't believe Naomi hid something from her; she thought they were past all the lying and hiding years ago, obviously not.

Emily closed her eyes and lent her head against the wall behind her, she took in a long breath then puffed it out to try and relax herself.

"Campbell-Fitch family?" The nurse alerted, Emily didn't move instead she began to think about the name the nurse had just called, 'Campbell-Fitch'.

Emily began to remember when they were deciding on their surname that she insisted she took Naomi's name no matter what. Emily loved the whole taking the surname off the person you married even as a child. She thought it was like a gift, a sign to say I belong to them so I have their name. But when Emily tried to explain her theory to Naomi, Naomi thought it wasn't fair and that it seemed as if she was putting her name on Emily as if she was her property. So Naomi suggested putting both their names in their surname then they could both belong to each other, both give each other the gift of their names. Emily of course loved this idea and thought it was such a clever thing to do. So that's how they became Campbell-Fitch although Emily did find it annoying when she would have to write out her full name on something-it was a long name.

"Come on Emily" Katie said as she broke Emily away from her train of thought.

Emily looked up and saw her mother and twin starring down at her as they stood up Emily smiled before getting up as they all walked into the room. Emily automatically took her seat next to Grace and put the small girls hand in her own.

"I'll go tell Cook and Naomi that they can come in" Katie said as she walked out of the room.

Emily's ear began to ring after hearing her wife's name as she tensed up slightly, still sensitive about the whole Naomi and drugs situation. Emily couldn't begin to understand why Naomi even had the drugs in the first place. Was Naomi unhappy with her life? So she needed to take drugs to liven up her mood or had she gone off secretly partying when she said she had to work late, or even worse was she a drug dealer? Surely Naomi didn't think they were that poor that she needed to make the extra cash. They were doing just fine with their jobs and money, even planning on going on holiday abroad for the first time with Grace.

The door made a noise as it was open; Emily quickly looked up and sighed in relief when it was Gina and Kieran. She was glad it wasn't Naomi, she wasn't ready to face her yet seeing as last time she saw her wife she slapped her and told her she didn't want her here.

"Hey" Gina whispered as she crept over and sat next to Jenna, Kieran just hovered over the end of the bed.

"She looks so peaceful" Kieran commented as he looked down at the sleeping little girl.

"She looks so adorable" Gina cooed.

"Yeah she's our little sleeping angel" Emily smiled.

"I got your overnight bag" Kieran informed her.

"Thank you guys for getting me my stuff, if you just want to put it down there" Emily said as she pointed down by the bedside table as Kieran placed it down.

"Its fine, we are both here for you Emily. Anything you need, anything at all and you just tell us and we will get it, wont we Kieran?"

"Of course, were here to help!" Kieran exclaimed as he grinned at Emily, lighting up the mood of the room.

"Well I have to go now, sorry your farther couldn't stay any longer but he had to go see to the emergency at his gym" Jenna apologised as she went to hug her daughter.

"It's fine. Thanks for both of you coming, you have been great support" Emily replied as she took the embrace of her mother.

"Yes well it has been a very hectic day, but glad everything's okay now, I will pop by tomorrow" Jenna informed her as she kissed the top of Grace's head.

Emily smiled as Grace twitched her noise like a bunny rabbit, she looked so cute and had much more life in her then she did earlier on today. Emily was just happy everything was going to be okay

"Hey" Naomi greeted everyone with a small smile as she appeared at the door.

Well at least Grace was going to be okay, Emily wasn't too sure about her and Naomi…

**Please review, i would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So heres another chapter-enjoy :D THANKS for all the reviews, they really have been amazing! and your suggestions have really helped my writing so cheers guys :) people who have added this to their favourites and alerts, thanks to them too, its motivated me to keep writing :) glad your not bored of this yet and want more so heres more! this is more of a filler, thought you might like reading this because its not putting you on the edge of your seats, more of a relaxing- cute family chapter :)**

**please review, tell me if you enjoy reading this kind of thing, want more chapters or if you hate it and want me to scrap plans of more chapters like this- it will be a BIG help if you could tell me your thoughts on it thanks :)**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 10

Emily lay on the cheap, rough mattress that the hospital had supplied as the broken spring dug into the bottom of her back. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink of sleep. The fact that the floor was comfier than her mattress, add that with worries for Grace as well as Emily checking Grace was okay and making sure the bed covers were fully over the little girl every five minutes meant Emily was absolutely shattered and still had no chance of getting some rest.

As Emily closed her eyes a scene of her life played through her mind, it was of the time when Emily had to go to a late night teachers meeting and she came home to find Naomi and Grace nowhere to be seen.

"_Grace…Naomi" Emily called as she walked through the dark corridor "Naomi…" Emily called again after receiving no response. Emily walked up the stairs quietly as she thought that they might of both been asleep, that would have been an achievement and a half because it takes a lot to finally get Grace asleep. Naomi and Emily would have to tag team on doing the job of getting her to sleep, taking it in turns to take Grace back up to bed when she would come down to the living room and try and sit and watch TV with them on a night time, when it was past her bedtime._

_Emily heard hushed voices and giggles coming from Graces room as she crept to the door with 'Grace' in colourful letters on. The whole house was quiet and dark, which straight away worried Emily but her worries were settled down as she opened the door to find a big bed sheet spread across half of Graces room, held up by chairs and side tables around the room. Emily saw the silhouettes of her wife and child as they were making shadow puppets of birds and making tweeting noises. She smiled at them before speaking up to alert them._

"_Why are you still up? Its way past both of your bed times" Emily said pretending to be angry but truly inside she was exploding with joy at the sight of her two favourite girls._

_Grace and Naomi froze at the sound of Emily's voice._

"_Oh no Grace we've been caught!" Naomi joked as she dropped her hands down from the shadow puppet she had just been doing. Grace giggled as Emily stepped past the toys and books all over the room to get to them. It was like an obstacle course as she fearlessly passed by the Lego, what was extremely painful if someone stepped on it and of course Naomi and Emily had, many a times. _

_Emily took off her coat and dropped it down on the floor, before she crouched down to look into the opening of the shelter._

"_Look mama we made a den!" Grace yipped as a massive smile was plastered on her face, what was very infectious causing Emily to smile back._

"_Wow! This is amazing" Emily exclaimed as she crawled into the den._

"_Mummy's idea" Grace said, not wanting to take all of the credit._

"_Well isn't Mummy clever!" Emily praised as she turned her attention to the blonde women._

"_We wanted to entertain ourselves while Mama was at the boring meeting" Naomi smiled as Grace made a disgusted noise when she heard the word 'meeting'. _

"_Looks like I have been missing out on a lot of fun" Emily moaned as she pouted._

"_Don't worry Mama, you can join in now, Mummy was just about to show me how to do a shadow puppet bunny!" Grace excitedly yelled as Naomi rose up the torch light to prove what Grace had just said was right._

"_Okay, move up then" Emily gestured as Naomi shuffled further up as Grace did too, to make room for Emily. The three of them lay comfortably on the nest of pillows that lay underneath them. They all looked up at the sheet sheltering them as Naomi shone the bright light up._

"_So it's simple, just put your two middle fingers down and stick the outer two fingers up then put your thumb over the two fingers that are down" Naomi instructed as Emily and Grace did it._

"_Like this Mummy?" Grace asked as she raised her hand up to check it was right._

"_Perfect! Well done Grace" Naomi smiled as Grace gleamed, proud of herself._

"_Is this right?" Emily asked as she scrunched her fist up and stuck her thumb out, being wrong on purpose._

"_No silly Mama, like this" Grace showed Emily as Emily corrected herself "That's it well done!" Grace acclaimed._

_They all began to watch their shadow puppets on the sheet as they giggled in joy._

"_Uh oh, here comes the big scary dog!" Naomi announced as her shadow puppet morphed into a dog and she began to bark. Grace screamed and hopped her bunny away._

"_No Mummy!" squealed Grace but Naomi kept barking._

"_Don't worry birdie will save the day" Emily declared as her bunny turned into a bird. Emily flew her hand over to Naomi's and began to pretend to peck._

"_Oh no!" Naomi cried as Emily pecked away at her hand._

"_Doggys sorry for scaring bunny" Naomi apologised in a childish voice as she stuck her bottom lip out. _

"_We forgive you!" Grace shouted as her shadow bunny popped back up on the sheet._

"_Good girl, why is important to forgive Grace?" Emily asked as she looked at Grace. Grace took a moment to think as she bit her lip in concentration._

"_Because we all do things we don't mean to…" Grace said not too sure if she was right._

"_Well done Grace, that's correct" Emily smiled at her child, who she was very proud of._

"_Very good baby girl" Naomi praised the little girl as Grace smiled, chuffed with herself._

_They went back to shadow puppets as they giggled and laughed, enjoying the moment. Emily was so happy with her family, it was all she ever needed was Grace and Naomi. Whatever they faced they would stay together. _

_The three of them fell into a deep sleep, cuddled together as Naomi wrapped her arm over Grace and Emily like she usually did. Smiles sat on all of their faces as they went off into a peaceful sleep, all thinking about the fun time they had just had as they stayed safely in the den._

It was like an old movie that played through her mind, reciting from her memory. Emily couldn't think of anything else as her mind was taken over by that scene. A tear ran down Emily's cheek as she remembered how happy she was then.

"Mama Cuddle" Grace pleaded as she sat up on her bed.

Emily got up off her mattress and pulled back Grace's bed cover so she could get in. The doctors strongly advised that Emily didn't sleep in Graces bed, but Emily couldn't say no to her venerable child who wanted her Mama's love and attention. As soon as Emily got in the bed Grace attached herself to Emily, nuzzling her nose against her Mama's warm chest as Emily wrapped a loving arm around her daughter.

Emily stroked Graces back soothingly until the little girl drifted of back to sleep. The words from her daughter of "Because we all do things we don't mean to" replayed in her mind like a broken record. Could Emily really forgive Naomi? Emily knew Naomi didn't mean for any of this to happen. Naomi was an amazing parent, strict and fair when she needed to be but playful and more of a friend to Grace at most time as well as being protective and careful of Graces wellbeing. Emily just had to work out if it was that she couldn't forgive her wife or whether it was that she didn't want to forgive her.

**Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Right so it has been a while since i updated this, sorry for being so slow with it but i dont want to dissopoint you so its taken me some time to type this up. I cant thank you enough for the reviews they really do mean so much to me, you are all amazing for spending your own time and reviewing so BIG cheers to you all :) thankyou for the people who have been adding this to their favourites and alerts, really glad you like this and want to read more, it does keep me motivated and help me to write so THANK YOU! i know you are probably sick of me saying that but I really do mean it. Please keep the reviews coming though so i know if you are still enjoying this or if i am boring you.**

**you probably just want to get on with reading this since i have kept you waiting long enough, so enjoy!- review and tell me your thoughts on it, i will go away now and just let you get on and read it :P**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 11

Naomi woke up and automatically stretched out her arm for Emily, but was suddenly disappointed when there was an empty space. She opened up her eyes, remembering that Emily was at the hospital with Grace because of her actions. Naomi looked at the empty space as if she looked at it long enough Emily would suddenly appear, but this was real life and to Naomi's sadness things like that don't happen.

Naomi got up and stretched whilst looking down at the now lonely, empty bed. She then drew her attention to Emily's pillow, the thing she had been cuddling all night. Naomi picked up the soft, feathery pillow and pressed it against herself, digging her face into it and getting a good smell of Emily. She missed Emily a lot last night, as well as Grace. She missed wrapping her arms around the both of them to make sure they were safe whilst they all slept. She imagined what an awful night Emily must have had on that make shift bed with the annoying bright, colourful lights from the machines and the noises as they echoed through the hospital.

Naomi had suggested she stayed with Grace last night but Emily wouldn't have it. It wasn't that Emily didn't trust her with Grace because it was her fault Grace was in hospital but because Emily didn't want to leave Grace, it was as if Emily had an instinct where she knew when Grace was troubled or had a bad dream and she would immediately wake up to be there for Grace.

As well Emily had to be close to her child when Grace was ill. Emily had the magic touch to calm Grace down so maybe it was best Emily stayed with Grace even though Naomi really wanted to stay with her daughter, she didn't want to start a fight with Emily who was already enraged with her for putting their child in hospital.

Naomi put the pillow neatly back before making the bed and jumping in the shower, she got ready and packed a few more things she knew Emily would want that Gina and Kieran hadn't taken to her like the baggy top with a pig on. Years ago it belonged to Naomi but Emily stole it off her because she loved it so much, Naomi didn't mind of course. The top was special to Emily as it was of course what Naomi wore when they first had sex but it was also very special because Emily had always said she felt like Naomi was hugging her when she wore it. Emily wouldn't go to bed without it on when Naomi would be away on work trips, where she couldn't snuggle Emily as they fell asleep.

Naomi knew that Emily wouldn't really want it since she was mad at her but it still had meaning to it, and Naomi didn't want Emily to feel alone. If Naomi wasn't allowed to cuddle Emily, then the top would have to do the job for her.

Naomi also picked up a few of Grace's toys so Grace wouldn't be bored stiff whilst she had to stay in hospital. She then went downstairs and was ready to go until she remembered to put some garibaldis in her bag. She knew Emily wouldn't leave Graces side to go get some food so Naomi would take her some.

Naomi set off for the hospital, slightly nervous to have to face Emily but also excited to see them both.

* * *

><p>"See I knew you would ignore what the doctors told you" Katie scoffed as she collapsed onto the sit next to the bed were Emily and Grace Lay.<p>

"What?" Emily yawned as she woke up from her unrestful sleep.

"The doctors strongly disagree with you sleeping with Grace" Katie replied.

"Well no doctors gonna keep me away from cuddling my child" Emily said sleepily as she sat up.

Katie chuckled and sat smugly.

"How was it, sleeping here last night?" Katie asked curiously.

Emily looked at her sleeping child before replying to Katie.

"Shit! Foods crap, bed was so un-comfy, nobody would shut the hell up and I didn't get any sleep" Emily moaned.

"Awww babes come here" Katie pitied as she pulled Emily into a tight hug.

"You should of let Naomi stay last night, you would have gotten a decent night's sleep before taking it in turns to sleep here with Grace" Katie muttered as she patted Emily's back.

"I know I just couldn't leave Grace; it's just not a place for a three year old to be" Emily replied as she pulled back from the hug.

"Hey it's okay, I know you didn't want to leave her, but please let Naomi stay tonight" Katie pleaded as she took a hold of Emily's hand.

Emily knew it would be a sensible idea to let Naomi stay and her go home and get some rest so she could stay strong for Grace. But she would just feel guilty for not taking Grace home with her, and what if Grace needed her and she wasn't there.

"I can't, I just don't want to. Its Naomi's fault Grace is even here so should I really give her the right to stay with Grace tonight?" Emily stated. Katie tried to answer before Emily interrupted her "No!" Emily crossed her arms in frustration.

Naomi walked in just when Emily said 'Its Naomi's fault Grace is even in here', she also heard the rest. She froze, hearing the truth was much more painful than thinking it. Emily was right, she didn't deserve to get to stay with Grace, and she didn't even deserve to get to see Grace.

"Naomi…hey" Katie awkwardly greeted, more of warning to Emily that her wife had entered the room then a polite hello.

"Hey" Naomi smiled, avoiding Emily's eye contact at all cost. Naomi walked over and sat at the other side of the bed to Katie, where Grace lay on the bed, still asleep.

Naomi took Grace's hand in her own, kissing it gently.

"So…" Katie started, tryng to get someone to speak.

"So… I brought some garibaldi, thought you wouldn't really like the food they serve here, it's never very good in hospitals" Naomi said to Emily, who put on the best smile she could.

"Thanks" Emily whispered as she took the packet of garibaldis. Emily still lay on the bed with Grace cuddled into her side. Grace began to move a little as she woke up. Her eyes widened when she saw her Mummy in front of her.

"Mummy" Grace called in excitement as she wrapped her small arms around Naomi.

"Hey baby girl, just take it easy" Naomi chuckled as she took in the embrace off her child.

Grace pulled back and snuggled up to Emily.

"Mama and me stayed here last night" Grace informed everyone in the room as if they didn't know.

"Really, and did you sleep okay?" Naomi said, going along with it.

"Yeah, Mama cuddled me so it was okay" Grace said as she smiled up to Emily who smiled back.

"Good, good "Naomi replied with a smile of relief that Graces night at the hospital didn't go too bad "Well I brought you some toys" Naomi added as she brought out Grace's toys from her bag.

"Yay!" Grace excitedly yelled as she sat up to see what toys her Mummy had brought "Mummy these are my favourite toys, thanks!" Grace exclaimed as she hugged the toys caringly.

Emily smiled at Grace, she was so glad Grace was back to her usual self and feeling better.

Naomi stayed for another half an hour before having to leave for work, which Grace wasn't too happy about.

"Do you really have to go?" Grace whined as she clung onto Naomi's hand.

"I am afraid so baby girl, but I will be back in a bit when I have finished work" Naomi reassured her.

"Fine" Grace huffed before throwing her arms around Naomi as she stood up on the bed. Naomi picked Grace up to give her a proper hug before putting her back safely on the bed.

"Love you Mummy" Grace said.

"Love you too baby girl" Naomi replied as she kissed the top of Grace's head.

"See you later" Naomi said to Emily and Katie before leaving. Grace noticed how Naomi didn't kiss Emily goodbye like she usually did.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on it :)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i havnt put any romantic memories or sex life in this so far, but if you want some scenes of that kind of thing i would be happy to write them, so please tell me if you do, i am pretty sure there will be some scenes like that coming up but right now i am just focusing on the family, thank you LeCosaMaisBella for mentioning it :) as well as thanks to all the other people who have reviewed, i would be here forever if i began to tell you how much it means to me you will have to just realise it means A LOT :P**

**please do keep the review coming :)!**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 12 

Naomi had enough of sitting in Graces hospital room, where Emily sat watching her every move. She knew Emily was still very angry at her and if she did do something wrong, even something little like spill a drink, Emily would go absolutely mental at her, all her emotion that she was holding in would explode towards Naomi. Naomi didn't want to take the chance of that happening so she came outside the hospital to get some air. It was late afternoon, Naomi had finished work early to come see Grace, of course Emily hadn't moved all day from her spot next to Grace.

Naomi took in a long breathe of air, relaxing her instantly. Naomi couldn't stand this, not knowing if she and Emily were going to get through this. She started to think about all her mistakes she had done whilst being with Emily, there were loads. Naomi and Emily had gotten through all the shit Naomi had coursed plenty of times before, so surely they would get through this?

Naomi tensed when she felt someone sit down beside her; she knew straight away who it was. She just kept staring into the distance though, not wanting to face the red head next to her.

"I used to love ecstasy" Emily muttered.

"What?" Naomi asked, slightly confused.

"It was ecstasy that gave me the courage to kiss you for the first time at that party...and at Panda's sleep over with the bouncy castle" Emily explained as she stared out into the distance as well "But now... I hate it; the one thing that gave me confidence to kiss you also nearly killed our child"

"I am so sorry Em…" Naomi tried

"Don't, I don't want to hear it" Emily strictly informed as she interrupted Naomi.

Naomi didn't know what to say so she just sat there and followed her orders. It was as if she had frozen, where she couldn't move or say anything, it felt like someone had put her in a box and had full control of her.

"Funny that...that one _mistake_ by another person can make you completely change your feelings towards something" Emily rambled on.

"Do you know what I really dislike about you?" Emily asked but carried on after not receiving an answer off Naomi "the fact that when you screw things up, you just sit back and take the punishment off people, you don't speak up and tell them to back off. Like when I shouted and slapped you yesterday, you took that shit off me and didn't tell me to piss off or anything, you didn't even try to explain yourself. And also like...like when you cheated on me with that girl Sophia, I treated you like crap for months and you just let me punish you, when I got off with other girls you sat back and watched, letting yourself feel shit and persuading yourself you deserved it, but you didn't. I was just waiting for you to grow a pair of balls and tell me how you felt. I was sick of all the apologies and promises that you would make it up to me I just wanted to know how you truly felt" Emily admitted. She felt like she was talking to a wall, receiving no response, Naomi didn't even move, just sat there and patiently listened.

"7 months... 7 bloody months it took you to do that, to tell me how you feel, you remember? It was in Freddie's shed and…" Emily stated before being interrupted sharply by Naomi.

"Course I remember it was one of the happiest days of my life, when you forgave me Ems"

"See your wrong there, because I forgave you as soon as I came back to you. It was words of how much I meant to you I needed to hear before I could move on, I needed to know that Sophia meant nothing and that I was the one you wanted and loved, the one you cared about I needed to know that before I could trust you again… needed to know why you did it" Emily replied, Naomi once again sat and listened, still not sure what to say as if the wrong words would anger or upset Emily.

They sat there for a few more minutes watching a few people leave and enter the hospital before Emily spoke up again.

"Everyone makes mistakes Naomi, but only the strong people get over it and try and make things better, so sort it out" Emily ordered as she Finally looked at Naomi. A tear ran down the cheek of the blonde woman as she tried to hide her emotions.

"How?" Naomi asked as her voice cracked, almost pleading Emily for the answer.

"You're a clever girl Naoms, work it out" Emily said simply, before she got up and left, walking back into the hospital. Once Naomi knew Emily was out of sight she completely broke down, floods of tears came out as she hid her face in her hands. She couldn't take much more of this any longer, Emily was right she had to sort it.

* * *

><p>When Emily came back from the toilets Grace was cured up asleep in Cooks arms. Emily smiled as she sat down next to Katie. As Emily sat watching Cook gently rock Grace, Katie spoke up.<p>

"So, you sure you can face up to another night in this hell hole?" Katie jokingly asked as she giggled at her own joke.

Emily playfully hit her twin before smiling at Katie's same old ways of making things sound worse than they actually were, dramatic as always.

"I'll be fine" Emily replied as she scanned the room with her eyes, remembering how the night before was awful, but she would just have to toughen up because she wasn't leaving Grace. Emily came to a Holt, the smile disappeared and thoughts began to run through her head. On the chair opposite her hung a t-shirt, but not just any. It was the t-shirt with the pig on it.

"Did you bring this?" Emily asked as she scurried to the chair and picked up the t-shirt. Katie shook her head and Cook shrugged before focusing his attention back on the three year old girl snugly in his arms.

Emily started to think who had brought it in, but it was obvious, Naomi had. Emily's grip on the t-shirt tightened as she bit her lip, fighting back the emotions burrowing inside her. When Emily looked up, something by the door caught her eye. Naomi hovered by the door, putting on the best smile she could, she was even brave enough to look Emily straight in the eyes. Emily saw the apoligetic look in her wife's eyes, it hurt to know she couldnt forgiver her. Emily looked away not wanting to give Naomi false hope.

Naomi turned around and walked away as Emily fought the battle between her mind and heart. Her mind was telling her Naomi had made a mistake and shouldn't be so easily forgiven but her heart was bursting with love for Naomi, and wanted her to forgive and forget. But Emily didn't want to be so naïve and settled on what her mind was shouting at her.

Emily sat back down and blocked out the world around her as she starred out of the window that revealed the world, trying to persuade herself she had made the right decision to follow her mind and not heart.

**So did Emily make the right decision?**

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Your all so great for reviewing so thank you! i apologize for leaving you guys waiting for more for a very long time, i had a bad case of writers block on this and just struggled with it, so tell me if its any good, not too sure what you are going to think about it :/ i'll just go hide under a rock because i am nervouse at what you guys are going to think- tell me if you enjoyed it or didnt or what your thoughts are on this chapter, i would really appreciate if you could review thanks :) All the people adding this to their alerts and favourites, cheers, it has kept me motivated because i know people out there want more of this :)**

**Your opinions mean a lot to me and i am very glad you are sharing them with me, as well as glad your enjoying this-well i think you are :P I hope you havnt lost interest because of my slow update, terribly sorry about that. But heres the next chapter...slightlty wishing you think that this chapter was worth the wait, but i wont get my hopes up just in case you hate it :P **

**Read away!**

Chapter 13

Naomi walked out into the corridor like Katie had asked her to.

"I just wanted to talk to you in private" Katie informed Naomi as she closed Graces hospital room door.

"Okay and…" Naomi urged as she looked through the window into Graces room where Pandora, Thomas, JJ, Cook and Emily were in, sitting round Graces bed. JJ was doing a magic trick for Grace as the little girls face lit up when a coin appeared from behind her ear.

"And I just wanted to say that maybe it's best if you came and stayed with me and Cook for a bit, you know till things cool down with Emily" Katie suggested as the blonde women focused her attention away from the window and to Katie.

"Is that what Emily wants?" Naomi asked as she glanced at the red head through the window in Graces room, Emily was laughing and smiling, she was happy, but did that mean she was happy with Naomi?

"Campbell we both know that it's a good idea if you just give Emily some space, to think you know?" Katie stated as Naomi nodded "Just for a couple of days" Katie assured Naomi.

"Okay, if it helps the situation I suppose I could stay out of Emily's way for a bit, but I am still going to see Grace" Naomi said sternly, sure that nothing could keep her from seeing her child.

"Of course, no one's keeping you away from Grace" Katie reassured her.

"Do you think Emily will forgive me…for what I did?" Naomi asked personally as Katie took a moment to think. Katie knew Naomi needed a real answer to reassure her; a yes wouldn't have been good enough.

"Emily has always loved you even though you're a screw up, god knows why, and she still loves you now when you made this mistake. She will forgive you, she has to, just give it time" Katie replied as Naomi stared Katie deeply in the eyes to see if she was telling the truth, she was.

"Thanks Katie" Naomi said gratefully, adding a small smile.

"It's okay babes, anytime" Katie beamed with a big smile, chuffed with herself for being there for Naomi. Katie walked back into the room as Naomi wasn't ready to face the glares she would receive off Emily every so often; the disappointment in Emily's eyes was the worst thing, knowing that Naomi had failed her wife by not protecting them from something like this, from the drugs and Grace having to stay in hospital.

Grace had been in the hospital for four days now; Emily barely left her side, insisting she was the one to stay with Grace. Naomi didn't want to upset or anger Emily any more then she already had so she just agreed with it and visited the hospital in the mornings before work, lunch time during her break and after work when she would leave early and stay at the hospital till she had to leave.

Naomi had gotten used to the routine by now, but still missed the nights at home without Grace and especially without Emily, the nights were very lonely without Emily to cuddle so Naomi just had to settle on her wife's pillow at night and sleeping on Emily's side of the bed where Naomi could still smell the soft, relaxing scent of her wife.

Naomi knew why Emily wasn't shouting at her anymore, but instead putting her energy into being there for Grace. It was because Emily had remembered the day when Naomi, Grace and Emily were all going home from Gina's and Kieran's. Emily and Naomi were both arguing as they left Naomi's mums house that day.

_"I told you not to be like that!" Emily stated as she got into the car._

_"Yeah well she was being extra annoying" Naomi muttered as she got into the driver's seat and slammed the car door shut, taking her anger out onto it._

_"You still didn't have to snap at her like that!" Emily said as Naomi was taken aback, surprised that Emily had heard her. _

_"You didn't help, you just encouraged her to be such a cow" Naomi grunted as she started up the engine._

_"Naomi!" Emily scolded "she was just happy to see you, so your mother hugged worlds not going to end!" Emily mocked_

_"Mummy..." Grace called as she sat in the back in her car seat._

_"Not now Grace!" Naomi snapped as she reversed out of the drive_

_"But..." Grace tried_

_"Shush Grace don't make me tell you again!" Naomi shouted _

_"Naomi don't take it out on Grace!" Emily said as she slapped Naomi's arm_

_"Do you mind not doing that whilst I am trying to drive?" Naomi replied bluntly _

_"Do you mind not shouting at your daughter for no apparent reason" Emily spat back._

_"Well maybe if you weren't all so annoying" Naomi grumbled under her breathe._

_"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to put everyone else in one!" Emily told Naomi, as she looked out the window, getting frustrated by even the sight of her wind up wife._

_"Just shove it up yours then" Naomi remarked as she noticed her wife ignoring her._

_"What is with you really, I give you attention you call me annoying, I leave you alone and you get in a huff with me, and it's pathetic!" Emily stated as she began to raise her voice._

"_I am pathetic now am I?" Naomi gasped in shock_

_"Yeah you are" Emily smugly said as Naomi shook her head. _

_"See this is why I am so pissed off!" Naomi declared before getting another slap on the arm off Emily._

_"Don't swear in front of our child, I don't want her to use disgusting language like you!" Emily remarked._

_"Babes it's not disgusting, it's called big words you don't understand that I use" Naomi said, too cocky for Emily's liking. _

"_Why don't you buy me a dictionary for Christmas, then we can use pointless, big words in a conversation "Emily sarcastically suggested._

_"I gladly would! Will be the first adult conversation I have had in a while" Naomi said, trying to anger Emily even more._

_"What's that supposed to mean!" Emily shrieked._

_"I wasn't implying anything" Naomi stated._

_"Yes you were!" Emily disagreed, even though she knew she would never win this argument, Naomi was way too stubborn. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about" Naomi lied_

_"You can be such a dick sometimes" Emily muttered as she crossed her arms in frustration. _

"_I Can say the same about you" Naomi scoffed_

_"No actually you can't, you on the other hand are a bitch to your mum who just wanted to have a conversation with you but you got so stressed. Naomi she's just trying to keep up with your life since you don't tell her anything, more than I can say for my mother, she only keeps in touch with me because she wants to see Grace she doesn't care about me and my problems" Emily screeched "so yeah, I can call you a dick if I like" Emily finally burst and let all her stress out._

_Naomi was taken aback by all the sudden emotion, a minute ago they were arguing about Naomi being such a prick and now Emily was talking about a touchy subject, her mother._

_"Ems I am sorry I didn't mean it like that" Naomi said in a gentle voice as she used her left hand to search around for Emily's hand, whilst still watching the road as she drove. Emily noticed the sudden gesture of her wife and placed her hand in front of where Naomi was patting around with her hand in search of the red heads hand. Naomi finally found Emily's hand and grasped it in her own._

_"She does care about you ems" Naomi reassured her wife._

_"Yeah well shame she doesn't show it" Emily exclaimed_

_"Just because Jenna doesn't act like Mother Nature like my mum, doesn't mean she doesn't love and care about you. You know that's why your mum finally accepted you being gay because she knew if she didn't she would just lose you, I could tell when she apologised for being a bitch to you that she was really scared of losing you" Naomi assured her confidently as she squeezed Emily's hand comforting her._

_"You think Naoms?" Emily asked_

_"I know so Hun" Naomi glanced at her wife with a reassuring smile. "Come on" Naomi said as she undid her seat belt and began to get out of the car._

_"One second Grace, I'll help you with your seat belt" Emily assured as she opened the car door._

_"It's okay, I didn't have a seat belt on" Grace replied as Naomi opened up the door for her as she jumped out of the car. Emily froze as she looked over to the other side of the car._

_"What?" Emily asked as the words ran through her mind_

_"You didn't put my seat belt on for me, and I can't do it myself" Grace whispered, worried that she was going to get in trouble "I tried to tell you, I did" Grace insisted_

_"It's okay Grace, good girl, it won't happen again" Naomi reassured her worried daughter as she patted Grace on the head._

_"Okay" grace said, not too bothered by the whole situation as she ran off to their house door._

_"She wasn't wearing a seat belt..." Emily mumbled as she stumbled over to Naomi, thinking about it._

_"It's okay" Naomi commented _

_"It's not though. We were so wrapped up in our argument we totally forgot about Grace, our daughter. What if we crashed?" Emily exclaimed as she put her head into her hands in shame_

_"But we didn't crash, Grace is fine, come here" Naomi stated as she pulled Emily into a tight hug_

_"I am such a crap parent" Emily cried_

_"Hey that means we both are which we are defiantly not!" Naomi said defensively, because she thought Emily was an amazing mum._

_"I just can't believe I forgot about Grace like that, I mean she tried to tell us and we just totally ignored her" Emily sobbed into Naomi's shoulder. _

_Naomi understood why Emily was getting so upset about it. It was because Emily didn't want to be like her mum, where Jenna's problems were always more important, she would ignore her children and concentrate on herself, and Emily didn't want to be like that._

_"It's okay, your nothing like your mum" Naomi whispered into Emily's ear._

_"I don't want to be like her Naoms, I really don't..." Emily spattered through tears._

_"Your nothing like her, and don't ever think you are" Naomi assured her wife._

_"I am sorry for being like this, so dramatic..." Emily started before Naomi interrupted her_

_"Hey, don't be silly, I know its hard for you and I understand Ems" Naomi hushed Emily, setting her at ease._

_"Mummy, Mama I wanna go inside!" Grace shouted from the door._

_"Be there in a moment baby girl" Naomi called back "come on let's go inside" Naomi whispered gently as she let go of Emily, and took her hand as they both walked to the door._

Naomi understood that Emily just wanted to concentrate on Grace at the moment, and if that meant putting their marriage last then that's what Emily would do. Naomi knew she would just have to wait till everything blows over till they sorted out their problems; Naomi just had to be patient. Katie was right, stepping back from the scene for a while would be a good idea so that's why Naomi agreed to stay with her and Cook.

**Okay so i just liked to say thank you to for your opinions of if you're up for some romantic scenes and i am planning on putting some in later on. So you are probably thinking 'what the hell? this isnt a romantic scene!' but i just want to explain that i wanted to include this little flash back because i want to show you guys that Naomi and Emily do have fights, yes they are a perfect couple but that doesnt mean they never get annoyed at each other and argue over silly little things that normal couples argue over. I hope you understand and enjoyed this chapter, muchly appreciate any reviews :)))! plus this explains a little bit of why Naomi's and Emily's relationship is taking the backseat for a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this wasn't originally a chapter, but I decided to slip it in because I remembered you all wanted some romantic scenes. I was going to upload the original chapter 14 last night but then thought of this idea and got carried away with it and then it became a chapter…yay! Yeah so I am sorry about the delay but I thought you guys would like this and hope you think it was worth the wait .So I hope you enjoy this, and it's not a disappointment to what you were expecting. Thanks for reading and if you could leave a review that would be great! **

Chapter 14

_Emily lay in the warmth of her girlfriend's arms, Naomi's tight grasp around the little red head as they lay in bed. The sun beamed through the blinds, lighting up their bed as if they were on spotlight_

_Emily felt so fulfilled with her life at the moment. It had been a couple of years since they both had graduated from university and they had travelled about a lot too, they had gone all over the world together like they had planned. _

_And now they were both settled down in their new flat and both had jobs. Naomi was just starting out as a newspaper journalist and Emily had got a job as a teacher at the local primary school. Jenna Fitch was finally acceptant of her daughter being gay; meaning she also had accepted Naomi and was pleasant to the blonde girl. _

"_Ems…Ems are you awake?" Naomi asked as she let out a loud yawn._

_Emily nuzzled her noise against the crook of Naomi's neck._

"_Babes I got to go to work soon" Naomi groggily said, still half asleep._

"_Do you have to go? It's a Saturday" Emily groaned in a sleepy voice "Saturdays are made for bed days" Emily pointed out._

"_I know, but I have to go in and do some extra work, impress the new boss" Naomi stated. She didn't like licking people's arses, but it was in the job description, not literally. Naomi's boss wasn't that much of a wanker but he did expect miracles from her and she had to really suck up to him._

_Naomi wriggled free and swung her legs to the side of the bed as she sat up. She grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over her head._

"_Please…stay a bit longer" Emily pleaded innocently with her puppy dog eyes. She began to tug at the back of Naomi's T-shirt, urging for it to be ripped off._

"_I would love to but I can't" Naomi moaned, trying to fight the temptation of jumping back under the bed covers and staying there with Emily all day, both of them naked._

"_It shit Naoms" Emily pouted. Naomi looked over her shoulder and smiled at her girlfriend_

"_I know but I will make it up to you tonight" Naomi replied._

"_Hmmm…what have you got planned Campbell?" Emily asked curiously._

_Naomi just tapped her nose oh so knowingly before pushing herself off the bed._

"_It's a surprise" Naomi informed her as she dug her head into the wardrobe to find some clothes._

_Emily felt flutters in her stomach as she thought about what the surprise could be. She knew she would never be able to guess and also knew Naomi was way too stubborn to tell her, but it was worth a try to ask._

"_What is the surprise?" Emily asked._

"_Hmmm…." Naomi pondered "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" _

"_Suppose I will have to wait then" Emily sighed._

"_Yes Miss Fitch you will" Naomi nodded as she pulled herself out of the wardrobe. Emily got up and walked across the room, slowly because she knew Naomi's eyes were on her naked body. Emily closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Naomi's neck and pulling her into a lustful kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist automatically. _

"_You can't bribe me with sex to tell you what the surprise is" Naomi stated jokingly as she raised an eyebrow up._

"_Dammit, that was the plan" Emily replied seeming serious until her lips broke out into a massive smile._

"_Oh Miss Fitch you will have to try harder than that" Emily felt flutters in her stomach again, she loved it when Naomi would call her Miss Fitch and act all mature, even though she was far from it._

"_There's room in the shower for two" Emily mentioned as she slowly stroked down Naomi's arm._

"_Babes, I have work…" Nomi groaned._

"_Okay" Emily sighed _"_See you tonight then" Emily said as she pecked Naomi on the lips._

"_Tonight Le ciel s'allume pour vous" Naomi said in a French accent. Emily found it so sexy when Naomi would randomly come out with French words. Naomi had learnt a bit of French from a colleague at work and it was a definite turn on for Emily._

"_What does that mean?" Emily smiled._

"_You will find out tonight!" Naomi declared._

"_Okay, I can't wait" Emily replied, she felt the buzzing of excitement trying to explode out of her._

_Emily began walking to the bathroom. Naomi watched Emily's swaying arse all the way until it was out of sight, Emily Fitch was such a tease._

* * *

><p><em>Naomi sat on the sofa, nervously tapping her fingers against the arm of the leather chair. Naomi was excited for tonight as much as Emily was, she was eager for everything to go perfect.<em>

"_Ready!" Emily announced as she stepped outside of the bedroom._

"_Good" Naomi replied with a smile "You look stunning" Naomi commented as her eyes scanned Emily's outfit a blue dress that wasn't too formal but still managed to look sophisticated and elegant._

_Emily blushed as she brushed down the dress "You didn't tell me where we are going so I didn't know what to wear really" Emily admitted. Naomi loved the dress; it hugged Emily in all the right places and looked great on her._

"_You look great, perfection" Naomi grinned like a fool, she still didn't believe she deserved Emily._

"_Now put this on" Naomi handed a blindfold to Emily. Emily let the blindfold hang from her grip as she looked at it questionably "I don't want to ruin the surprise" Naomi informed her. Emily put the blindfold on and agreed to go along with whatever Naomi had planned._

_They put their coats on before Naomi linked Emily's arm with hers and leaded her out of the flat and to the car, she then drove to the hill sides where she navigated Emily up the hill, stopping Emily just before they reached the top._

"_Stay here for a moment" Naomi instructed._

"_Okay"_

"_You trust me?" Naomi asked._

"_Of course" Emily replied._

_Naomi jogged up the rest of the hill, stopping when she reached the tent that was set up. The tent was filled with cushions and sleeping bags to make it as comfortable as possible; only the best for her lady. She had a bag full of Emily's favourite food in case they got peckish and spare clothes for tomorrow. She then walked to the bushes close by._

"_Cook! Katie!" Naomi called out; quiet enough for Emily to not hear._

"_Here Blondie" Cook waved as he and Katie appeared from behind the bushes._

"_Everything is set up, good luck Naomi, I wish the best for you too I am really happy for you Naoms and glad that you make my sister happy" Katie commented, showing the blonde girl she was fully supportive of her._

"_Thanks Katie, it means a lot" Naomi smiled._

"_Right now, don't keep Emily waiting. Go for it Naomikins, you can do it" Cook encouraged before pulling Naomi into a tight hug "I am so proud of you Naomikins"_

"_Guys it looks amazing I wouldn't have been able to do it without you so thank you" Naomi whispered._

"_Course you would, we just set up the ball so you could knock it out the park" Cook referred to sports, making Naomi grin at his boyish ways._

"_Now let's go!" Katie urged "Before you chicken out." _

_They began to light them up and let them float into the night sky until the sky was lit up with them._

"_We will see you later" With that Katie dragged Cook off to leave Naomi and Emily to their special night._

"_You ready?" Naomi whispered as she took Emily's hand._

"_Yeah" Emily answered nervously._

_Naomi lifted Emily's hand and kissed each knuckle before she led Emily to the tent. Naomi then gently pulled up the blindfold so Emily could see the world again. Emily looked around and saw through the darkness of the night that they were at the hill side, she then saw the tent, and her heart swelled up. She smiled when she saw the Champaign sitting outside for them. The tent door was open and she saw the nest of pillows and sleeping bags Naomi had made up, it looked comfortable._

"_Wow…Naomi this is amazing" Emily stuttered in shock, she would never have guessed Naomi would go this far for a romantic night, but she was thrilled she did._

"_Look up" Naomi pointed to the sky before Emily lifted her head up and saw it. The sky was lightened up with many Chinese lanterns as they gently flew through the air._

"_Naomi…this is magical" Emily whispered her breathe taken away from the sight._

"_Like I said Le ciel s'allume pour vous" Naomi reminded her "It means the sky will light up for you" Naomi explained. Emily grabbed the collar of Naomi's jacket and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Naomi felt like she was on fire as the kiss was fuelled by so much love and affection._

"_I love you Naomi" Emily murmured, still trying to take in her surrounding she was that amazed. Naomi's grin grew even wider. _

"_I love you too Ems…always"_

_Emily spun round a couple of times as the lanterns floated around her, Naomi thought it was a beautiful sight watch. Naomi decided it was the right time to take the plunge. She hugged Emily from behind as they watched the lantern's for another few more minutes._

"_Ems?" Naomi whispered into Emily's ear._

"_Yeah?" Emily replied._

_Naomi spun Emily around so they were facing each other. Naomi took a moment to think of what she was going to say, she had planned this for months but all that matter now was the words._

"_Emily I did this to show you that you're like these lanterns, you light up my world" Naomi began "And when I was younger I never thought I would found someone like you, so caring and funny and absolutely beautiful, but I did…I found you…well you found me with your persistence, you saw something inside of me what I would try and hide, but you brought it out of me and showed me that it's okay to be afraid, to show your feelings and open up to someone…to open up to you" _

_Naomi took a hold of Emily's hands before carrying on "we have been through a lot and I am very lucky to still be able to call you mine, you never gave up on me when the rest of the world did. Everyone saw the sarcastic bitch I used to be, but you saw more than that." Naomi pulled out a little box from her pocket._

"_Naoms what are you…" Emily stopped when she saw Naomi crouch down onto one knee. Emily's eyes began to well up when she realised what her girlfriend was up to. _

"_And now I have you I don't want to ever let you go because you're special Ems, we're special. I love you Emily. I could spend the rest of my life telling you what i love about you but thats the thing, the list would be endless because you give me a new thing to love about you everyday. So that's why I am asking you Emily Fitch, will you marry me?" Naomi flipped open the small box lid to reveal two stunning rings. Naomi tensed up when she received no response from Emily. Worries began to whizz round her head that maybe it was too soon._

"_Yes" Emily stated confidently without a second thought, she didn't even need to think about it she was certain she wanted to be Naomi's wife. _

_Naomi began to ramble "I asked your sister and parents and they all were thrilled at the idea…I mean even your mother…but if you think it's too soon then I totally understand because I know we said that we would wait but I couldn't and…"_

_Naomi was stopped from her speech when she felt Emily jump on top of her._

"_I fucking love you Naomi Campbell!" Emily declared before Kissing Naomi passionately _

_The situation had finally sunk into Naomi; the months of worrying that Emily would say no, the bad dreams where Emily would just burst out laughing. All of that was behind her now because Emily had said yes._

_They lay on the grass for a moment Emily had tears of joy in her eyes before they trickled down her cheek. Naomi quickly wiped them away though before sitting up, Emily did the same. Naomi picked one of the rings out of the box and held Emily's hand up before slipping the gold band around her finger. _

_Emily raised her hand up and looked at the ring for a moment._

"_It's beautiful Naoms"_

"_Just like the person wearing it"_

_Emily then took out the other ring and slid it onto Naomi's finger._

"_I am afraid this means you are stuck with me forever Miss Fitch" Naomi winked._

"_Not too bad then, and it won't be Miss Fitch for much longer" Emily grinned, reflecting Naomi's features. "Come on" Emily whispered as she stood up, holding Naomi's hand and leaded her to the tent. When they both were inside it Emily zipped it up, taking them away from the rest of the world for one night where they made love to each other till dawn._

Emily carried on twisting the ring round her finger nervously. She then took it off and looked inside at the description 'Le ciel s'allume pour vous'. Emily smiled, the night Naomi proposed was the best night of her life and she would never forget it.

"Mama look!" Grace yelled, bringing the red head back into the hospital was pointing at the TV that was advertising a toy that Grace seemed eager to get.

Emily slid the ring back onto her finger before shutting her eyes tightly to hold back the tears; she didn't want to cry in front of Grace. She felt so alone at the moment as if she had lost part of herself, the Naomi part.

**Did you enjoy this? Do you want more romantic scenes? please review and tell me what you thought of this :) **

**thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I know it's full on cliché for me to say this because I always say it but thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot! and a thanks to the people wh have added this to their favourites and alerts. and just thanks for reading, your all amazing so CHEERS!**

**So glad you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the people who reviewed and told me what you thought about it, i was cheering when the reviews came back so nice, thanks for all your kind words :) here's another chapter. Now i know some of you are annoyed that Emily wont just forgive Naomi but if i did that the story would just be over and come to a boring ending, we dont want that right? so keep with it and try not get too angry at Emily and starting hitting your keyboard in frustration when she wont just forgive Naomi, just give Emily a chance to forgive and forget :)**

**enjoy!**

If I could rewind time-Chapter 15

"Well here we are" Naomi stated as she pulled up to the drive of their house and turned to look at the squirming Grace in the back seat. Naomi smiled to herself because she knew Grace was thrilled to be back at home. Emily helped Grace get out and Naomi grabbed their bags from the boot, before they all walked to the door.

Emily searched her handbag scraping through the sweet wrappers, mascara, old receipts and other crap she had in it. She finally found her keys and pulled them out as they jingled.

"Welcome home Grace!" Emily exclaimed as she pushed the door open.

Grace shot off into the house screaming with excitement from finally being home.

"Well I'll see you later then" Naomi stated as she placed the bags down, she was nervous because she knew Emily was watching her.

"Ermm yeah, will do" Emily replied just as she realised she had been staring at Naomi for longer than comfortable, she didn't mean to make Naomi feel like she was a rabbit in headlights. Before it became awkward between Naomi and Emily a little voice was heard.

"Mummy, where are you going?" Grace asked with a confused look on her face as she appeared in the hall way again. Emily looked at Grace trying to work out an answer for the 3 year old to understand. Emily didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell Grace the truth that she was still mad at Naomi, but she couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Mummy's going to stay at Auntie Katie's and Uncle Cooks for a bit, Auntie Katie is scared of the dark so Mummy's going to go make sure she's okay" Naomi explained as Grace nodded, she seemed to go along with it.

Emily felt relief run through her when she didn't have to think quickly about an excuse; Naomi covered her which she was very grateful for.

"But Mummy, Auntie Katie has Uncle Cook" Grace whined.

"I know but Uncle Cook has to work late all this week so Auntie Katie will be alone at night, and we don't want that now do we?" Naomi asked, trying to persuade her little girl that she had to go. Naomi of course didn't want to go but also didn't want to make things any worse so she had to face a dilemma of what she wanted or what was best for her and Emily at the moment.

"But why can't Auntie Katie stay here in the guest room" Grace questioned. Naomi was baffled, she really couldn't think of anything else for an answer, meaning her 3 year old daughter had out thought her.

"Because…Auntie Katie has all her teddies and she doesn't want to leave them, but there's not enough room for her to bring them here so Naomi…I mean Mummy is staying with Auntie Katie, okay Grace?" Emily stated in a way Grace could relate to. It was Emily's turn to cover for Naomi since she was kicking her the blonde out she should have to explain to Grace why.

"Okay" Grace seemed persuaded by this "I will miss you" Grace said as she ran towards Naomi.

"Awww I'll miss you too" Naomi replied as she picked her daughter up for a last cuddle "Just be good for Mama" Naomi ordered as Grace nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll look after her for you Mummy, don't worry" Grace beamed. Naomi stroked the little girls cheek, feeling the softness of them, just like Emily's.

"I trust that you will, baby girl" Naomi smiled before putting the little girl down and grabbing her bag she had prepared earlier.

"Bye" Naomi called as she walked away as Grace and Emily waved.

"Oh no Mama, Mummy didn't give you a kiss goodbye" Grace worried as she looked up to her Mama.

"It's okay Grace I didn't want one" Emily replied as she shut the door. Grace scrunched up her face in confusion as she thought about it for a second before speaking up.

"But you always want a kiss off Mummy" Grace seemed puzzled to why her Mummy and Mama were acting slightly different lately. Like Mama and Mummy would always be smiling and laughing with each other but lately Grace had noticed they hadn't been doing a lot of that lately.

Grace had also noticed that her Mummy and Mama had different smiles, not like the big grins she is used to seeing but more like the smiles off the TV show she loves where people would jump around and dance and Mummy would always moan how they just put on that they were that happy and weren't really, it was just their job to pretend to be happy. Grace just didn't understand how anyone could pretend to be happy, why would they need to?

"Why don't we go watch a movie" Emily suggested, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay" Grace agreed as her little feet padded across the wooden floor to the living room where she jumped onto the sofa and got comfortable. Emily and Grace spent the rest of the afternoon eating snacks and watching TV on the sofa, cuddling each other with a blanket to keep them warm.

* * *

><p>Naomi knocked on the door; it swung open a few moments later revealing Cook and Katie who were kissing each other as they were both wrapped up in each other. Naomi coughed loudly attracting both of their attention.<p>

"Naomikins" Cook greeted loudly, he never quite got the hang of how to control his excitement. He was like a five year old boy on Christmas morning; god knows how Katie could stand being around him so long without biting his head off

"Is that how you greet all your guests, making out in front of them" Naomi joked as she walked into their flat.

"Sorry" Katie blushed as she slapped Cook to stop him from making a sly remark.

"Here I'll grab your bags" Cook offered.

"Thanks" Naomi smiled as Cook took her bags off her and put them down by the sofa what she would be sleeping on. It was only a small flat with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room area that Naomi would be calling home for the next couple of days.

"So we got your bedding in the cupboard and tea will be ready in an hour, Cooks cooking" Katie informed her as Naomi looked around the familiar flat.

"So it's take away then" Naomi said, knowing all too well that when Katie said 'Cooks cooking' it meant he would pick up the phone and order pizza or curry. Maybe it was a way for Katie to make Cook sound more romantic, but Cook didn't suit being the lovey, dovey, perfect guy type. Naomi felt relaxed as she settled down on the sofa; she quite fancied a take away so the evening wasn't looking too bad.

"Yeah" Katie scoffed as she handed the phone to Cook for him to make the order.

"Same as usual, everyone?" Cook asked as he dialled the number to the curry house.

Both girls nodded, as he began to place their order. Cook knew the girls order because before Grace came along Emily, Naomi, Katie and Cook would meet up on a Friday night, have a take away and drink away all their stress from work.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later and all three of them were considerably drunk and full from the big feast they had just eaten.<p>

"No…no it's your turn" Naomi giggled as she pointed to Cook as she slouched on the sofa.

Cook sat up from lying on the rug on the floor. He thought about it for the moment. He was about to pass on his go when the alcohol pushed him to speak up.

"Fine…one of the weirdest people I ever shagged was probably this girl who worked in a care home. We went back to her room in the care home and you know we did it and in the morning I woke up and she was gone, the girl was a bit messed in the head and I think she hid my clothes" Cook stated as Katie and Naomi burst out laughing.

Cook smiled at the girl's reaction before carrying on speaking

"So I couldn't find my clothes and had to walk out of the care home naked, in front of all the old people, I mean all these old women began to give me these suggestive looks, it freaked me out" Cook explained as the girls leant over in laughter again. The alcohol seemed to make it funnier than it was and even Cook let out a small chuckle at what he was like when he was younger, he used to do anything for a fuck with someone.

"Didn't you find any clothes? Or why didn't you wrap up yourself with the bed cover or something?" Katie asked curiously.

"It was all gone" Cook replied as Katie and Naomi smirked at each other.

"Oh my god Cook! She _was_ weird" Naomi chuckled .

"I know! Pretty freaky chick, but good shag" Cook admitted as Katie slapped him on the arm.

"Cook!" she shrieked

"But nowhere near as good as you" Cook assured his girlfriend as Katie smiled smugly giving Cook a peck on the cheek.

"Okay guys I don't wanna hear this" Naomi reminded them that she was still in the room. Naomi felt a twinge of sadness inside her whe she saw another couple showing affection towards each other, it made her miss Emily even more. Cook grinned and winked at the blonde girl, blind to the hurt Naomi was feeling.

"You love it really" Cook cheekily said as Naomi shook her head as she smirked, Cooks humour cheered her up slightly as she pushed the sadness away.

"Right well I am off to bed, you coming babes?" Katie asked Cook, she could tell Naomi wanted some alone time. Katie nudged Cook to get the hint

"Yeah course" Cook nodded. "Night Naomi" Cook said as he kissed his blonde friend on the top of her head. Naomi gave him a grateful smile for being here for her and supporting her. he then followed Katie into their bedroom.

"Night" she called after them both before getting herself comfortable, if that was possible on the old, lumpy sofa. This was the part Naomi hated, where she was alone with her thoughts and regrets as she slowly drifted off into a not so restful sleep.

**You know what to do, please review :)!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reviews and people adding this to their alerts and favourites **

If could rewind time-Chapter 15

Emily stirred the two cups of tea as she looked out the window at Naomi and Grace playing in the garden. Emily was happy things hadn't changed between Naomi and Grace. Grace hadn't found it suspicious why Mummy wasn't at home but staying at Katie's, so all was good for now. Emily sat opposite to Katie at the kitchen table as she placed down the two cups of tea.

"So how has it been without Naomi around the house?" Katie asked as Emily tensed at the name of her wife, the wound was still raw.

"Well Grace has hated it and truthfully…so have I" Emily admitted as she took a sip of tea. She regretted letting the last bit out because now Katie would not stop nagging her about it.

"Why don't you let her come home then?" Katie questioned curiously. Yep Emily was right, here came the annoying questions from her twin when Katie didn't even understand; she would just step right in when she didn't have a clue what she was stepping in.

"Because it's not that easy" Emily replied. Emily knew this wouldn't be a good enough answer for her sister but tried it to see if Katie would just drop the subject and realise Emily didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes it is" Katie pushed, wanting Emily to give in and forgive Naomi, not because she didn't like Naomi sleeping on her sofa but because she didn't like seeing her sister and close friend in pieces over what had happened.

"Katie you don't know half of it, so just don't" Emily stated calmly.

"What?" Katie asked in a confused tone. Katie didn't know but wanted to know, she always had to know what was happening so she was finding it frustrating how her sister wasn't giving her a clue of how she was feeling. They may be twins, but Katie certainly couldn't read her sisters mind.

"This whole situation has depth Katie, so many different layers of problems like the fact that Naomi hid something from me" Emily explained as Katie nodded.

"Naomi misses you so much, I heard her crying herself to sleep the other night" Katie replied.

"I miss her too, I mean it's hard for me too you know "Emily whispered, just loud enough for Katie to hear as Emily drooped her head in sadness.

"Ems…please you have got to at least talk to her" Katie persisted

"I can't even face up to doing that" Emily mumbled

"Yes you can, Ems she's your wife not a stranger!" Katie pointed out in annoyance, why couldn't Emily just forgive Naomi.

"I know…I know" Emily stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact from Katie.

"Grace needs her Mummy back" Katie exclaimed

"Do you not think I know that?" Emily snapped " Grace came running into my room last night, scared because she thought there was a monster in her wardrobe, Naomi normally deals with it, goes in and shows her there's nothing to be scared of. But I suppose Grace doesn't get that safe, secure feeling from me because she wouldn't believe me when I tried to do the same as Naomi" Emily sighed trying to fight back the tears.

It hurt that Emily couldn't reassure her child, but that just made Naomi even more special because she was the parent to handle all the scary things like when there would be a spider, Naomi would get rid of it as Grace and Emily sat screaming at it. Emily had to admit she needed Naomi back at home where she belonged, but it was too hard to forgive her.

"I fucking hate not having Naomi around, night times when she's no there to cuddle against or mornings to wake up to. I understand where Grace is coming from, I don't feel safe and secure without Naomi either, its shit…really shit" Emily whispered, talking more to herself then Katie.

"Ems, babes come here" Katie cooed as she saw a few tears run down her sister's face.

"I just want to forgive her but…but I can't because I know it won't be right if I did, I would still be mad at her. I am just not ready yet, please Katie, understand that" Emily beg as she cried into her sisters shoulder.

"Okay Ems, let's leave it at that" Katie assured her sister as she soothingly rubbed Emily's back in attempt to calm her down.

"I just don't need all this pressure to forgive her right now" Emily mumbled into Katie's shoulder.

"I aren't going to lie, no I don't understand, but I am going to try to" Katie replied.

"Thanks Katie" Emily said with a small smile as she pulled away from her sisters embrace.

Emily was glad she had her sister to stay strong for her; she wouldn't be able to cope without her. Emily knew Katie was right; she had to face the music and at least talk to Naomi.

"Ermm…hey, just going to take Grace for ice-cream, if that's okay?" Naomi alerted as she walked into the kitchen with Grace in her arms.

Emily sat up quickly and rushed to the sink, putting her cup in it as she hid her face. She didn't want Naomi to see her like this, in floods of tears; she didn't want to seem weak, that she couldn't cope without Naomi.

"Yeah course that's fine she is _your_ daughter, you don't have to ask" Emily stated

"Yay ice-cream! Let's go Mummy" Grace yipped as Naomi put her down, Grace instantly ran straight for the door "Come on!" She called from the hall way.

Naomi blanked out her daughter for a moment as she focused her attention to her wife who stood over the sink with her head down. Naomi knew straight away she had been crying. Not in a mean way but she hoped that Emily was crying because of her, because living without her wasn't very nice, and that Emily missed her as much as she missed Emily. If Emily didn't like living without Naomi surely she would want her back home in no time?

"Why don't I go take Grace for ice-cream, spend some quality time with my little niece while you two have a chance to talk" Katie suggested, she got up and walked out into the hallway before either of them could revolt.

Naomi stood for a second, watching her wife's small movements as she sniffed away the tears.

"Ems…" Naomi cried, she felt like bursting out into to tears too, it hurt to see her wife in such a wreck

"Don't Naoms" Emily stopped her; she didn't have the strength to do this right now.

"I am sorry" Naomi stated, practically begging for Emily's forgiveness.

"For nearly killing your child or for ripping our marriage up" Emily asked not giving Naomi the decency to look her in the eyes, instead she just kept staring into the sink as if it was a bottomless pit.

"Both" Naomi replied, feeling the tension in the room.

"I am sorry but I can't forgive you" Emily stated

"Don't apologize for it, I understand, I screwed up once again" Naomi mumbled.

"Except this time you dragged us all down with you" Emily spat out as she felt the anger rise inside, she had to push it back down to the hell hole it came from because the last thing she wanted was to explode her enragement out onto Naomi.

"I know" Naomi whispered.

"This isn't about you and me Naomi; I can't just say everything's going to be okay, it's all about Grace she was harmed the most in all of this" Emily started "It's not just one of our fall outs about something pathetic, this is serious because it's our daughter, I know you didn't mean for all this to happen but…but you didn't stop it from happening, you were supposed to protects us from this kind of shit" Emil began as a few more tears escaped, they ran down her cheek, she didn't bother to wipe them away but just let them drip down from her chin.

"I am a shit wife and parent" Naomi admitted as Emily shook her head.

"You're not" Emily disagreed "Don't ever think you are a bad parent" Emily insisted. Naomi froze, Emily said nothing about not thinking she was a bad wife, Emily must think she is a bad wife.

"You're not a shit wife either" Emily reassured her when she saw Naomi tense up, she finally looked at Naomi in the eyes

"I just want to make things better Ems" Naomi cried.

"The best thing to do is give us some time"

"We say that don't we, but will that really help?"

"I hope so because there is nothing else we can do"

"Okay" Naomi waited, but silence entered the room. Naomi spoke up again, changing the subject "tell Grace I'll pick her up after play group, if that's okay?" Naomi said as Emily nodded.

"I told you she's your daughter, course its fine. It's the best if try keep things normal for her" Emily replied.

"Yeah" Naomi nodded in agreement "Well I'll see you later then" Naomi stated "I love you Ems" Naomi whispered, the words slipped out before she could stop herself. Naomi hoped Emily didnt hear her. Silence came into the room again so Naomi was sure Emily hadn't heard her. Naomi turned around but stopped by the door when she heard Emily speak.

"Love you too Naoms, the problem is I always will"

A small smile spread across Naomi's lips but then dissapeared as fast as it appeared, she then walked out of the house before Emily could take back the words. Naomi felt a slight bit of hope when she heard those words come out of Emily's lips. Naomi didnt see the fact that Emily couldn't stop loving her as s problem.

Emily grabbed the edge of the sink with both her hands, she breathed out and in to try relaxing herself, she felt like she had just climbed a mountain not had a conversation with her wife. Why had something she had been doing for years, talking to Naomi, suddenly become so hard?

"It's for the best that Naomi stays away" Emil groaned, trying to persuade herself, if her mind would let her she would chase after Naomi and tell her to come back home, but it wasn't that simple, it never was.

**Tell me your thoughts thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**hello my lovely readers! :) how you all doing? hope you are up for reading another chapter? W****ell here one is, hope you enjoy it- tell me if you do :)**

**thank you so much for all of the review and people adding this to their alerts and favourites, it means loeads to me. You really are all so amazing i cant say thank you enough!**

**So a few of you were saying how the law would be incolved in all of this because it is illegal drugs and all, well this chapter just eplains a bit of whats going to happen, with out me giving it away now- just read it and tell me what you think. I am trying to speed up my updates so a bit of reviewing will keep me motivated, so you know what to do, review! ;)**

**thanks you to all of you! i will now let you get on and read this :)**

Chapter 17

"Grace please just get out of the car" Emily begged as she looked down at the little girl still sat in the car.

"No!" Grace revolted. Emily leant against the open car door, she was fed up. She had been trying to get Grace out of the car for the last ten minutes, and it didn't seem that Grace was coming out any time soon.

"Grace please…do what your told" Emily pleaded as she closed her eyes and breathed in some air to calm herself down, the last thing she wanted to do was shout at Grace.

"No! Mummy was supposed to pick me up" Grace shrieked as she crossed her arms in frustration and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Well Mummy was busy" Emily stated "Look why don't I call Mummy and you can talk to her" Emily suggested

"Okay" Grace said as she began to soften up her features. Emily pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial for Naomi's, it rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello" Naomi greeted.

"Can you please talk to your daughter" Emily ordered as she passed the phone to Grace.

"Mummy, you didn't come pick me up" Grace sulked.

"I know sweetie but Mummy was too busy, the big mean boss made her stay and do extra work" Naomi explained.

"That's not fair!" Grace stated.

"it's okay, why don't I pop by after work and come see you" Naomi compromised.

"Yeah!" Grace yelled down the phone almost deafening Naomi.

"Okay well Mummy's gotta go, so I'll see you later, love you baby girl"

"Love you too" grace responded before Naomi hung up, Grace handed Emily's phone back before jumping out of the car.

"What did she say?" Emily asked curiously.

"Mummy's coming over later" Grace replied before happily trotting off to the door.

"Great…" Emily stated under her breathe sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Emily was in the middle of cooking tea when Naomi knocked on the door, Grace ran and answered it. Naomi wasn't surprised when she received a three year old girl jumping at her.<p>

"Hey" Naomi greeted as she bent down to Grace's level "You okay?"

"Yeah I am great Mummy!" Grace exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the crouched down blonde women.

"Oh good, I got you something" Naomi said as she hid a present behind her back.

"What! What is it? Let me see, please Mummy" Grace pleaded as she tried to see what Naomi was hiding.

"Close your eyes" Naomi ordered gently.

"Okay" Grace sighed as she did what she was told.

Naomi brought the wrapped up present from behind her back and held it in front of Grace.

"Here" Naomi declared as Grace opened her eyes.

Grace took the present off Naomi and quickly unwrapped it, revealing a see through box and inside it was a toy tractor.

"Wow! Thanks Mummy" Grace exclaimed as her eyes widen at the shiny new toy.

"Its okay baby girl, this means you don't have to wrestle other people to play with a tractor. Now you have your own, so no reason to hit people, right?" Naomi explained as Grace nodded enthusiastically before running of into the kitchen.

"Mama, Look!" Grace yelled as she ran up to Emily.

"Grace what have I told you about answering the door when I am not there…" Emily suddenly stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Naomi walk into the kitchen "Naomi, I forgot you were coming" Emily admitted as she blushed ever so slightly.

"I see Grace is still answering the door to strangers then" Naomi quipped, in attempt to change the subject of her arrival.

"Yes even though it is very dangerous, anyone could be at the door" Emily sighed, giving a stern look to Grace as the little girl put her puppy dog eyes on to make Emily forgive her, which it did.

"Yeah like a big mean tickle monster!" Naomi shouted as she scooped Grace into her arms and began to tickle the little three year old. Grace squirmed around, in fits of giggles from her Mummy's unexpected attacked.

"No Mummy, stop!" Grace cried out in laughter, Naomi finally put her down as Grace ran off.

"Come on Mummy" Grace called after her as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Emily can we talk ple…" Naomi asked before being cut off by Emily.

"You should go play with Grace" Emily insisted as she carried on cooking. Naomi just nodded before leaving the kitchen to go see Grace.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and tea was ready.<p>

"Grace" Emily called from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming!" a shout was heard back as Emily walked back into the kitchen and took the plates of food into the dining room.

There was a rumble noise coming from the stairs then Naomi and Grace appeared in the doorway.

"Food!" Grace yelled in excitement as she ran over to her place at the table.

"I'll see you later Grace" Naomi waved goodbye

"Bye" Grace yelled back with a mouthful of macaroni.

"Naomi" Emily called as she walked out into the corridor. Naomi stopped by the door and turned around

"Yes Ems?" She asked, Naomi used Emily's nick name without even realising, the word just fell out.

"Just that the social worker is coming Round tomorrow to look at Graces living environment, and interview the parents so I was wondering if you were free? You kind of need to be there" Emily informed her.

Guilt suddenly melted inside of Naomi and ran through her blood system, Because of her actions a social worker was coming round and judging if they were good parents or not. Naomi would never let anyone take Grace away from her and especially away from Emily because Emily wasn't the one who said yes to looking after the drugs, she was and it was no way fair that Emily got punished for it. So Naomi decided if push comes to shove she would have to admit to her crime so Emily wouldn't get in trouble.

"Yeah I'll be there" Naomi stated before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Naomi knocked on the door to the flat as Katie opened it.<p>

"Hey, how did trying to speak to Emily again go?" Katie asked as she walked back into the flat. Naomi followed her into the kitchen where Cook was attempting to fix the water pipes under the sink.

"Not very well, she wouldn't even let me speak, I think I should just give up and do what she tells me to do, leave her alone" Naomi mutter not at all agreeing with what she had just said, she would never give up.

"She'll come round after a while, don't worry about it" Katie assured her.

"Hope so" Naomi mumbled as Cook came out from under the sink. "Whoa Cook what happened to your ey?" Naomi pointed in shock as she saw the big, purple swelling around Cooks eye. Cook looked away from Katie, trying to hide the fact he had a swollen eye the size of a golf ball.

"Oh nothing just..." Cook quickly thought up an excuse" just a guy at the pub got a bit drunk and when we tried to kick him out he revolted and started attacking everyone, unlucky for me I was at the end of one of the drunk guys throwing fists"

Cook was relieved when Katie and Naomi bought his lie, he felt guilty at how easy it was to lie to his bestfriend and girlfriend. But he wanted to protect them fro the truth, they didnt need to know and he also knew he would get in a lot of trouble if they found out about how he got his black eye.

"Awww babes let's have a look" Katie said in a sympathetic voice. Katie lifted up Cooks chin and looked at his eye. "Have you not put any ice on it?" Katie asked as she prodded the bruise which made Cook flinch because of the pain.

"Be careful its saw, nah I didn't" Cook replied as he tried to get away from Katie's questions. Katie went to the fridge and brought out a bag of peas as she began to dab it on Cooks bruise.

"Ah! That stings" Cook flinched.

"Oh stop being such a wuss and just come here" Katie sternly said as she pressed the ice cold bag against his eye again. Cook made a hissing noise as the stinging of his eye came back.

"You should sue your work place for not having a safe working environment" Naomi piped up as she watched Cooks face keep scrunching up in pain.

"What sue my uncle Keith? No chance he'll kill me" Cook chuckled but stopped when the bag of peas was pressed against his warn out skins once again. Naomi smirked as Katie hit Cook for squirming about.

Once Katie had sorted Cooks eye out she began to cook tea, they all sat around the table and ate their meal then after they played a traditional game of cards, a routine they had got into before going to bed. Before Naomi knew it, it was already time for her to go to sleep. Naomi lay on the Sofa, her eyes shut as she thought about the social worker interview.

She began to worry as thoughts of them taking Grace away from her ran through her mind. What if they were going to take Grace? Naomi would admit it was all her fault, then she would get sent to jail! That would be the consequences of her actions. Would Emily and Grace come see her in jail or would Emily still be too mad at her, what if she was NEVER allowed to see Grace, never mind them just taking Grace into care. Whatever would happen, Naomi was scared about facing up to the interview, but she had to turn up, she couldn't let Emily go through shit because of her. She had to stay strong.

**Hmmm so just a bit of a filler. so did you love this or hate it? please review and tell me :) Cook having a black eye and not telling the truth about it...suspicious, what do you guys think about that? i might go somewhere with that, there might be deeper hidden things linked in with all the drug dealing, without giving too much away **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I am really honoured that you guys are asking for another update soon so here one is! I don't know if you will have time to read this since the Eurovision is on and I think most of you will be watching it? Well I am :P Who do you guys want to win? Great Britain FTW! :D**

**Oh oh and did any of you see Ronni Ancona (Jenna Fitch) on 'sing if you can' as one of the judges! I would love to see Jack O'Connell on it, anybody watch it or is it just me? :L **

**Any way moving on swiftly, a few of you have been asking where the drugs have got to and that will be answered in chapters to come. What can I say that I haven't already said about the reviews hmmm…. I am just going to settle on saying that you are all amazing! Thank you so much! And thank you to all the people who have added this to their favourites and alerts **

**So here's another chapter since you wanted an update Enjoy and please review! I should get the next chapter up for tomorrow or by Monday at the latest **

If I Could Rewind Time-Chapter 18

"_Naomi Campbell-Fitch I now sentence you to a lifetime in prison!" The judge declared as she banged her hammer against the table to make it official._

"_Take the child away, Naomi will never see her again!" The judge ordered. Suddenly Grace appeared in front of Naomi, the little girl was waving at Naomi as a woman held her hand and led Grace into darkness._

_Naomi tried to run after her daughter but was held back by chains, floods of tears ran down her face as she tried to get free, her determination to chase after Grace. She couldn't let people take her baby girl away. The judge suddenly morphed into Gina._

"_Naomi you disappointed us all" Gina whispered as she shook her head in disapproval._

"_It's over Naomi! You ruined it, we were special!" Emily screamed. The words were so familiar to when Naomi stood on the rooftop when Emily had just found out she had cheated with Sophia._

_Naomi couldn't reply she tried to shout back, tried to beg for forgiveness but no words came out of her mouth, something willed her not to speak up. All Naomi could do was watch as Emily threw down her wedding ring onto the floor in disgust. The noise of the ring hitting against the cold ground thudded loudly against her ear drums._

_Emily vanished and Naomi was rapidly in darkness all alone until four plain walls appeared around her and she was trapped._

"_No let me go, please, Emily help me! Please" Naomi pleaded and cried as she smashed her fist against the wall. Naomi heard Cook's voice echo around her and she began to shake._

Naomi's eyes flew open and saw Cook kneeling down in front of her.

"Naomi you're awake" Cook smiled with relief.

Naomi sat up and quickly looked around the flat, she sighed with relief when she realised it was just a dream.

"Nightmare?" Cook asked, knowing Naomi had had a bad dream because of her whiny muttering when she was asleep.

Naomi just nodded, still trying to get her breathing to a normal pace again. Naomi wiped away the layer of sweat from her forehead.

"You got to go see the social worker today, right?" Cook mentioned.

"Yeah" Naomi replied, slightly nervous because it was only in a few hours until she would have to go to the meeting.

"You will be fine" Cook assured confidently "You and Emily are like the world's best parents, I think you deserve a medal"

"Yeah, the special parent council said our medals are in the post" Naomi joked, Cook chuckled before standing up from crouching on the floor next to the sofa.

"The social woman will be mad if she doesn't realise how good parents you are, trust me, the meeting will be just fine" Cook assured as he walked over to the open kitchen.

"Thanks Cook" Naomi said as she sat up and gave Cook a grateful small smile. She watched Cook pull out some mugs from the cupboards.

"Coffee?" Cook questioned as he raised one of the mugs up.

"Of course" Naomi smiled. Everyone who knew Naomi well knew she had to have coffee in the morning otherwise she would be grumpy all day without her caffeine. And the last thing Naomi wanted was to be a bitch to the social worker woman.

* * *

><p>Naomi knocked her fists against the wooden door; it felt weird having to knock on the door to the house she should be living in, as if she was a guest in her own home.<p>

"Naomi" Emily greeted as she stepped back to let the blonde women in.

"Emily" Naomi replied as she nodded. Naomi stepped into the house as she felt the love and warmth atmosphere what would always be there, Naomi missed it. It wasn't the same at Cooks and Katie's flat, they didn't have a family, caring and intimate environment. In fact Naomi felt a little unwanted at times, she could tell Katie and Cook wanted their privacy back even though they would never admit it and just kept saying they love Naomi staying with them, _yeah right_ Naomi thought.

"So when is this social worker getting here?" Naomi asked, trying to make a conversation so it wouldn't become awkward as they both stood staring at each other in the hall way.

"She should be here in about ten minutes" Emily answered as Naomi nodded in response.

There were footsteps heard from the staircase as Naomi looked to expect to see her daughter, but was surprised when she saw Effy, the last person on earth she would have guessed would be coming down the stairs.

"Effy?" Naomi let out, she didn't mean for it to come out so rushed as she was stunned. Effy stood before Naomi and Emily.

"You alright?" Effy asked worried by her friend's reaction.

"Yeah I am" Naomi replied as she pulled her old friend into a tight hug.

"I thought you were in Ibiza with Ronaldo?" Naomi said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Ronaldo was a dick" Effy stated dryly.

"Take it things didn't go so well then" Naomi replied with sympathy.

"Nah not really, I'll get over it though" Effy said as if not bothered by the whole breaking up with Ronaldo thing.

Ronaldo was a rich, foreign business man who Effy met at a work due when she used to own a massive worldwide business that she gave up so easily to go live with Ronaldo who said he would look after her. But obviously didn't do a good enough job for Effy to leave him. And still Effy wasn't bothered by it all, she stopped caring about things after Freddie's death years before, or maybe Effy never actually did care about things.

"Well it's good to have you back in this country, you are staying right?" Naomi asked.

"Sure" Effy shrugged.

"Effy just came to check up on Grace" Emily informed Naomi. It made sense now, because Emily and Effy were never that close so it would have been a bit random for Effy to visit Emily.

"Oh right" Naomi replied as she nodded.

"Yep, Katie called me about Grace and when I broke up with Ronaldo I decided to come back here and see how everyone was doing" Effy said, Naomi was taken aback by the amount of words Effy had just said, Effy wasn't the type to say a lot.

Naomi nodded to show she understood.

"Well i gotta go find a place to stay, probably rent out a flat" Effy stated before walking to the door.

"Bye" Emily and Naomi both said at the same time, they both looked and each other and blushed.

The social worker walked up the drive, as she passed Effy she gave her glares. The social worker gave a concerned look at Effy's appearance, Effy was still wearing clothes that were revealing and she still didn't care about how she looked.

"Hello my names Gertrude" The social worker said as she stuck her hand out for Naomi and Emily to shake.

"Hi I am Naomi" Naomi replied as she shook Gertrude's hand

"And I am Emily" Emily stated as she did the same as Naomi, shook the social workers hand

Gertrude was a very bold woman as she wore a blue blazer, colourful pink blouse and a fluorescent yellow, long skirt what finished at her knees and her bright green tights started to appear. Naomi and Emily could tell she was a happy, excitable person, she reminded them of Panda.

"Right so I would like to take a look around the house then we can sit down and talk" Gertrude requested as she looked around the corridor at the photos, smiling when she saw one of Emily, Naomi and Grace. Grace had ice-cream all round her face in the photo while Emily held her and Naomi wrapped her arm around them both, all of them with massive smiles on their faces.

"Yeah that's fine" Emily noted.

Emily was surprised when she saw Gertrude's face lite up with adoration at something. Emily looked to see what Gertrude was looking at, the photos on the wall. At this point Gertrude was looking at a photo of Emily and Naomi. Emily was pregnant when the photo was taken; Naomi was hugging Emily from behind. Resting her chin on her wife's shoulder and had her hands linked together as they rested on Emily's bloated belly as they both grinned like two fools in love.

"Mummy!" Grace squeaked with excitement "What are you doing here?" she asked as she ran up to Naomi and jumped into her Mummy's arms.

"Just come to talk to this nice woman" Naomi informed Grace as she gestured to Gertrude

"You must be Grace" Gertrude smiled. Grace's mouth opened into an 'O' shape as she gasped in shock.

"How did you know that?" Grace asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her as the priority of being polite sunk.

"Grace be polite and say hello first" Naomi corrected, the amount of times they had drilled manner's into Grace's head and she still did use them.

"Oh its fine" Gertrude assured before turning to Grace "I knew your name because I am Just magic" Gertrude replied with a friendly smile.

"Wow! My uncle JJ is magic, it's really cool" Grace exclaimed.

"Really, well aren't you lucky to have such a wonderful family" Gertrude said, this time she smiled at Naomi and Emily. Gertrude had seen the photo of Grace surrounded by people, she presumed were family.

"Why don't you go play upstairs while me, Mama and Gertrude talk" Naomi suggested to her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"Oh nothing, just adult stuff" Naomi replied as she put down Grace, the little girl scrunched up her face.

"How boring" Grace said in disgust before running up the stairs.

"Why don't you go look around and I will make tea" Emily said as Gertrude nodded with a smile before setting of to look around the house.

**So hope you enjoyed this update :) Please review and tell me your thoughts :)!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all! So i said i would post this today and i am keeping to my promise that i would since its the least you guys deserve since you have all been such loyal reviewers and readers. Thanks to all who has reviewed, everything you guys say means a lot because i wouldnt be writing this if it wasnt for you readers. Oh and to the people who have added this to their favourites and alerts you are all so amazing! :)**

**So this chapter is really long so sorry about that i just got carried away and then decided to add new scenes to this and it ended up being well over 2,500 words, more than my usual amount of words. Hope you enjoy it- please leave a review for me thanks :)**

If I could rewind time-chapter 19

Naomi sat down in the chair in the dining room, opposite to Gertrude and next to Emily. She was nervous about the questions she would be asked but forgot about that when she felt Emily move up closer to her so that their arms were touching, the most contact Naomi had had with Emily in the last couple of days.

"Right so I am just going to asks a few things" Gertrude informed them as they both nodded.

"So I'm I right that you told the police you don't know where Grace got a hold of the Ecstasy" Gertrude asked.

Emily looked at Naomi in confusion, she hadn't talked to the police but Naomi must of.

"Yeah, that's right" Naomi nodded.

"So you didn't own the ecstasy Grace took?" Gertrude asked.

Naomi tensed up for a second as Emily still sat in confusion; Naomi took a hold of Emily's hand and squeezed it under the table reassuring her. Emily felt like she was 16 years old again, in the room where the detective interviewer DS Blunt was throwing questions at her and Naomi about Sophia's death and Naomi started making up a load of bull shit what Emily didn't have a clue about. Emily just had to trust Naomi.

"No defiantly not" Naomi stated confidently "I don't really know where Grace got a hold of the tablets, not off anyone I know for sure; whether she found them somewhere when we were out I Dunno. I mean there were rumours that drug dealers would hang about in the park but we thought that was parents just gossiping and making things up to scare people, this had never happened before to a child so we didn't believe them" Naomi explained

Naomi tried not to go into too much detail, in case she was asked about it later and she forgot what she said, she didn't want to say something completely different because that's when people knew you were lying.

"Oh right, yeah parents can tend to make things up so I can understand how you didn't believe the rumours" Gertrude replied understandingly.

"Yeah well the park seemed pretty safe to us" Emily said, attempting to go along with it.

"I see, so Grace never told you she found some sweets?" Gertrude asked as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"No, not till we were in the hospital" Naomi replied.

Gertrude quickly wrote down some notes in her notebook before looking back up to them.

"Well I don't see any problems with this; I can see how this could happen. I mean she is a three year old and they do put things in their mouth and you can't watch them 24/7" Gertrude noted.

"Yes well we will defiantly be more careful with watching Grace" Naomi added before Gertrude carried on.

"Yes, and you seem like very caring parents, truth be told you are probably the best parents I have visited this week! I think the police were overreacting to send me over here, there was really no need, you have a very safe and secure house for Grace to live in and I really see no problems so I will just dismiss this case" Gertrude informed them both.

Naomi and Emily relaxed a little bit at knowing Grace wasn't going to be taken away, or that there wouldn't be any other interviews that they would have to go through.

"Well it's been very nice apart from me having to ask you intense questions" Gertrude chuckled "Thank you for the tea" she said as she got up.

Emily and Naomi got up too, to say goodbye to Gertrude.

"Thank you for coming" Emily said not knowing what else to say.

They both smiled at Gertrude before she walked down the drive way as Naomi and Emily watched her leave. Naomi realised she was still holding Emily's hand as she let go, trying to make it not obvious. Emily noticed as Naomi just smiled awkwardly.

"So I best be going…got work to go back to" Naomi broke the silence between them.

"Okay…see you later, you still alright to take Grace to playgroup tomorrow, because if you're not I can take…" Emily rushed the words out of her mouth before Naomi interrupted her.

"No I am fine, yeah ill pick her up in the morning, see you later then Ems" Naomi waved goodbye as Emily let out a small smile.

Emily went upstairs and walked into Graces room. Grace looked up to her Mama and smiled.

"What you doing Grace?" Emily asked as she crouched down next to her daughter.

"I am building a bridge for my cars" Grace explained as she pointed to her Lego building bricks.

"Do you need any help?" Emily asked as Grace grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Grace loved it when she had someone to play with especially her parents. Emily had been playing a lot with Grace over the past week, but Grace didn't know why.

Emily felt like before the accident with Grace in hospital she hadn't been giving Grace enough attention, even though Emily had been she refused this and told herself she hadn't. So to make up to this Emily was spending a lot of time with Grace, it stopped Grace from worrying about the fact Naomi wasn't living with them at the moment as well as the fact that Grace didn't get to spend as much time with Naomi any more.

"Why don't you love Mummy anymore?" Grace asked as she carried on playing as if it was an innocent question.

Emily froze and put down the car she had in her hand before moving her legs round from her side to cross them in front of her.

"Grace, course i love Mummy" Emily replied, her words weren't as convincing as she needed them to sound.

"Has Mummy upset you?" Grace wondered as she stopped building and looked up at Emily, mimicking her Mama's sitting position.

"No...What makes you think that?"

"You don't cuddle anymore" Grace replied as if it was the end of the world for her.

"Oh come here baby, course i love her. Mummy made a..." Emily paused for a moment, thinking it through if it was a good idea to tell her daughter the truth. Emily decided to just leave Grace to her thinking what she doesn't know can't hurt her. Emily knew what an understatement that was but she didn't want Grace to worry about problems a three year old shouldn't have to deal with.

Emily spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Grace before it was soon time to make tea as Grace helped her make a pizza for them. They ate their meal then had ice cream Sundays for dessert. They both finally settled down to watch a movie as Grace drifted off to sleep before it finished. Emily tucked Grace up in bed; she then went back downstairs and watched TV for a bit

* * *

><p>Naomi got back to the flat after a long day of work, she used the key Katie had given her as she walked into what looked like an empty flat.<p>

"Hello, anybody home?" Naomi called, receiving no response.

Naomi felt like the life had been sucked right out of her, and that she basically had nothing. She was grateful she got to see Grace, but it still wasn't enough, she wanted to be able to see Grace every day, wake up to Grace jumping on her like she used to do when Naomi was still in the house. And Naomi still hated waking up alone every morning, where she couldn't cuddle into Emily; she missed them both very much and was scared that things would never go back to normal. Naomi put on the kettle and leant against the kitchen counter.

Naomi began to remember the usual morning in the Campbell-Fitch household, where Naomi would sit and read her paper with a coffee and Grace would be sat eating her cereal and would ramble away about something she got very excited about. Emily would place a peck on Naomi's forehead every time she walked past the blonde whilst making the packed lunches. It wasn't the most exciting morning but Naomi would still love it, live for it, because it was their usual family time. It isn't about what you do; it's about who you're with.

"Shit!" Naomi cursed as she knocked over the milk, it ran across the counter and quickly hit against the floor. Naomi just collapsed onto the floor, leaning her back against the counter and pressing her knees into her chest. Tears began to stream down the blonde women's face as she burrowed her head into her hands.

It wasn't the fact that she had the spilt milk that Naomi was crying over, it was that she couldn't take it anymore, not Knowing if everything was going to be okay, she kept making mistakes and she just couldn't handle herself anymore. Emily would always forgive her for her slip ups, but this time it was so much more serious and Naomi began to believe Emily would never forgive her this time. If Naomi knew all this would happen she would never have accepted the drugs in the first place, if only she could rewind time…

* * *

><p>Cook walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw Naomi on the floor and milk everywhere. He then realised Naomi was crying and rushed over to her side.<p>

"Naomikins come here" Cook said as he pulled her into a tight hug "What's up?

Naomi tried to speak but just choked on her tears. Cook knew exactly what was wrong, he wasn't a fool. Naomi was hurt and damaged from Emily being mad at her, and Cook had to sort it out, after all it was his fault.

"Right that's it I am telling everyone the truth that they are my drugs!" Cook declared as he began to get up but was just un-expectantly dragged back down.

"Please Cook don't, you will make things worse, Emily will hate me for saying yes to you and Katie will hate us both for secretly dealing!" Naomi exclaimed, almost begging Cook not to tell.

"But look at you, I have caused this, I have tried, but I can't go on seeing you so hurt Naomi" Cook explained.

Naomi had to tell him, had to tell him why she didn't want him to take the blame.

"Years ago Cook…years ago you took the blame for me, when I dealt drugs to that girl Sophia, you took the blame and covered for me. You got put in fucking prison for me and every day I feel guilty because you were trapped and I was free roaming around, you took the blame for me and now I am returning the favour" Naomi claimed, calming down from her tears.

Cook thought about it for a second, it made sense but he still couldn't allow Naomi to take the blame

"You are my best friend Naomi, I see it as my job to protect you, and this is hurting you so I have to insure that you get through this and if that means taking the bullet for it then I will" Cook insisted as Naomi shook her head.

" Emily and me are messed up, that's already one relationship in wrecks, I don't want there to be two, you and Katie you know this is your last chance" Naomi pointed out.

"Whatever I do I will be hurting someone I love, I don't know what to do Naomikins" Cook sighed.

"Just trust me" Naomi simplified as Cook nodded.

They sat there for few more minutes, surrounded by each other's worried till Cook couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Come on Naomikins, did nobody ever tell you, don't cry over spilt milk?" Cook joked, Naomi smiled gratefully at Cooks attempt to cheer her up. Naomi felt a bit better as if getting back with Emily and Grace seemed possible she just had to stay strong.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang as Emily sighed, she had just got comfortable on the couch with her book and a cup of tea and now her plan was ruined. Emily got up and wrapped her dressing gown round herself as she walked to the door. After unlocking it she opened it up to reveal a flustered Gina stood in front of her.<p>

"Gina...I didn't realise you were coming, Grace is asleep and Naomi's at Katie's" Emily exclaimed as she was rather confused by the older Campbell's appearance.

"Oh don't be silly Emily, i came to see you" Gina explained as she shooed Emily into the corridor.

"Oh okay..." Emily stuttered as she walked further into the house and towards the kitchen where she put the kettle on. She heard the door shut then footsteps before Gina appeared next to her. Emily was about to make tea when Gina ushered her away.

"Oh let me do that, you go sit down i have probably disturbed you from a relaxing evening" Gina claimed as she poured the hot water into two mugs. Emily sat down at the kitchen table, bringing her legs up and crossing them over.

"So how have you been?" Gina asked as she pottered round the kitchen, knowing where everything was.

"It's been hard without Naomi i must admit" Emily replied. Gina walked over and placed a scorching hot cup of tea in front of Emily on the table before taking a seat next to her.

"Ask yourself this Emily 'do you want things bitter or better?' Forgiveness has a huge impact on your own health and feelings. Forgiveness is not so much about the other person as it is about your own heart. If you forgive Naomi then it is for your own benefit" Gina expressed as she covered Emily's hand with her own.

"It's not that easy Gina" Emily responded as her head dropped through sadness and a little bit of shame because she couldn't forgive Naomi.

"Things get in the way of forgiveness, i know. Think of a time when you have needed forgiveness from Naomi" Gina reasoned as she waited patiently for a reply.

Emily thought for a moment, truth be told there were lots of times where Naomi had to forgive her. The first thing that came to Emily's mind when she thought about Naomi forgiving her was when they were in high school and it was the first time they kissed at that party. Katie had caught them both and started shouting at Naomi. The next day Katie started telling everyone how much of a Lezza Naomi was and that she had kissed Emily first. Of course Emily was still the shy little girl, who did whatever her sister told her to do and just let everyone believe that Naomi had kissed her first when really she had kissed Naomi first. Naomi didn't tell the truth and just let everyone believe what Katie had said, the blonde even shrugged it off as if it didn't matter that everyone was calling her names.

Emily remembered the day after the party at school and she also remembered how nervous she was, she thought Naomi would be mad at her for not telling her sister the truth. When Monday came round and people where still talking about the kiss Emily knew for sure that Naomi would be furious at her, but she wasn't. The image of the smile that Naomi had given her in class from across the room to clarify that she was defiantly not angry at Emily flashed through the red heads mind. Emily of course fell in love with that smile, and fell in love with Naomi a little bit more.

"The weak can never forgive; Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. And we all know how strong you are Emily Campbell-Fitch, you can sort this out, but don't expect it to sort its self out" Gina exclaimed, bringing Emily out of her mind and back into reality. Gina was full of wisdom and most of her advice and information sounded like quotes, but Emily liked that. Gina didn't judge and didn't push you to go down the right path. Gina would just make the problem easier to find the answer of what to do.

"Thanks Gina" Emily smiled appreciably.

"I know Naomi was in the wrong, i mean even i was angry at her too but just think how Naomi is feeling. You can imagine the guilt is probably eating away at her" Gina pointed out.

"I don't want to hurt Naomi" Emily muttered as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I know you don't sweetie" Gina observed as she pulled Emily into a tight, loving hug.

"Just ignore your mind and listen to your heart. Love is all about following your gut feeling" Gina explained as she patted Emily's back reassuringly.

No one had told her that, to follow her heart. It was just a thing she always did without second thought, but for some reason this time her mind had a say in the situation. Everyone had been telling her to forgive Naomi, not caring about how she was feeling. Emily knew her friends didn't realise she was hurting so much and that they thought if she just forgave Naomi things would be back to normal and she would be happy again.

Emily thought about Gina's words carefully, she knew Gina was right and also knew she had to start listening to her words. Emily wanted to forgive Naomi; she _was _going to forgive Naomi. But the thing that scared Emily the most was if she forgave Naomi and things did go back to normal, but she just didn't go back to being happy...

**Right so i know you are probably fed up by now, getting annoyed because i am really dragging this on and i know you are all waiting with anticipation to see what happens to Emily and Naomi and i do promise that next few chapters ill be about that but i just wanted to write about how hurt and confused Emily is and how guilty Naomi feels- hope this is okay with you guys**

**Are you sick of it? **

**please leave a review on your way out, thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all, just want to say you're all amazing for reviewing! Whoop Whoop 100 reviews i actually am so happy i didnt expect so many people to enjoy this but i am glad you all have. **

**So here is another chaper, hope you enjoy. I decided to throw in a bit of drama and of course i said i might go somewhere with the whole drugs thing and i have done- i just hope you like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 20

Emily was wrapped up on the sofa watching her favourite show of 'CSI: Miami' but was interrupted when she heard something tapping against the window, at first it was a light noise but then it got louder. Emily got up and slowly walked to the window, the curtains were closed as she crept over. Emily breathed out, slightly scared as she quickly drew back the curtain. No one was there and the noise stopped as she looked out to the empty street, lit up in certain areas by the street lights.

Emily sighed and thought it was probably the wind as she turned around to go sit back down a bang was heard from behind her. She froze, she knew what the noise was caused by, she had heard it from movies and TV shows, only this time it was real. Emily slowly turned around, not wanting to make any sudden movement. She knew she had to get away from the window so she slowly stepped backwards. The sound of crunching glass was heard underneath the redhead.

Emily began to panic as she felt the wind sweep past her; the draft was coming from outside and through the now current hole in her window. She felt the wall behind her as she had walked the entire living room backwards. Emily's eyes scanned the room and saw the little object amongst the smashed up glass on the floor, the object was a bullet and Emily was scared whoever had shot it was still outside with the gun, with this thought in her mind she didn't want to move. The noise of the phone ringing made her jump out of her skin as she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Emily whispered down the phone as all her panic began to show in her voice.

"Hey Ems it's me, I think I left my…" Naomi began before being interrupted.

"Naomi oh thank god" Emily gasped with relief

"Emily, what's up? What has happened?" Naomi began to worry.

"I don't know, there was some noise coming from outside and I went to look and then there was a noise of a gun and a bullet smashed through the window and there's glass everywhere and I am really scared and…" Emily began to ramble as her voice cracked, she broke down in tears

"It's okay Emily, I'll be there in five minutes" Naomi reassured her as she hung up.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Cook asked as he walked into the living room of his flat and slumped down onto the sofa.<p>

"It Emily, someone shot a bullet through the front room window" Naomi rushed out the answered as she grabbed her coat.

"What? Who? When? I mean what…" Cook began to ramble as the news sunk in.

"I don't fucking know!" Naomi snapped as the anger from not being able to find her keys_. Fucking typical!_ Naomi thought as she ripped apart the living room to find them.

"What going on?" Katie asked as she strolled into the flat from just coming home from work.

"Someone has shot a bullet through Emily's window" Cook answered as he began to help look for Naomi's car keys.

"Shit! Well why are we not at Emily's then?" Katie asked as she began to worry for her niece and sister.

"I can't find my fucking car keys!" Naomi shrieked. The room went silent for a moment; Naomi began to tear up as she stood sniffing them back. Cook stood stunned, he had never seen Naomi panic so much, she was normally so sophisticated and good at hiding her negative emotions.

"Right we will take my car" Katie finally decided.

"No" Cook disagreed as he put his hand on Katie's chest to stop her from walking out the door "If there is someone walking around with a gun then I don't want you near them" Cook explained as his protective side began to show.

"She is my sister, Cook!" Katie objected.

"Just stay here babes, call the police and me and Naomi will go get Emily and Grace. I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you" Cook more ordered than suggested. Naomi nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Just be careful and hurry up and go then" Katie gave in as she passed the keys to Naomi. Naomi shot out the door to start up the car.

"Just be careful" Katie whispered to Cook. Cook kissed the top of his girlfriend's forehead before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Naomi was right, she was there in five minutes, even though it's normally a fifteen minute journey from Katie's flat to their house. Naomi hit her fist hard against the door, the worry that she was too late running through her mind. Emily was sat on the end of Grace's bed, she froze again, scared it might be the person who shot the gun. Emily had rushed upstairs after Naomi had hung up on the phone, making sure Grace was okay was a priority to Emily.<p>

"Emily it's me!" Naomi shouted as Emily relaxed that her wife had arrived. She rushed downstairs and to the door to open it before Naomi pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Ems I am here" Naomi muttered as Emily cried into her shoulder.

"Naoms…" Emily cried.

"You okay? Is Grace okay?" Naomi asked still worried for her wife and child.

"Yeah we are fine luckily it didn't wake Grace up she is still asleep. I just got scared Naoms…" Emily began to whimper as she dug her face into Naomi's chest.

"You don't need to be scared anymore because I am here" Naomi expressed as she pulled back from the hug to see Emily's face. Naomi cupped Emily's face into her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away the red heads tears away.

"Thanks Naoms" Emily replied, she began to feel better. Even through all the shit that had happened with the drugs and Grace, Emily still felt safe and secure around Naomi.

"Right it's all clear, whoever shot the gun must of done a runner because I couldn't see anyone out there" Cook informed them both as he walked into the house. Cook had gone to look around the neighbourhood to find the dick who was responsible for the hole in the front room window.

"Go get Grace" Naomi ordered as Cook nodded before taking off up the stairs.

"Please don't leave us ever again Naoms" Emily begged through sobs. Naomi felt her chest get wet from the tears that the red head were producing. Naomi's tears were long gone after she knew her wife and daughter were both safe.

"Hey…Shhh…I am not going anywhere ever again, I promise, okay?" Naomi assured her wife.

Emily nodded before kissing Naomi, the kiss deepened quickly as Emily pushed Naomi against the wall. Emily needed to feel safer so that meant feeling more of Naomi, the kiss relaxed her instantly. Emily had defiantly missed the intimacy with her wife and wanted it back so badly. Now Emily had the chance to make things better again and she took the opportunity in both hands.

Naomi couldn't resist kissing back; she couldn't stand not being close to Emily. But Naomi knew this wasn't right because Emily was still mad at her and shouldn't forgive her just because they wanted some action.

"Ems…Ems we need to go" Naomi gasped out as Emily pulled away, not regretting what she had just done.

"You ready to go, you get Emily and Grace out of here and I will wait for the police" Cook suggested as he stood at the bottom of the stairs with a very sleepy Grace in his arms.

"Mummy, Mama…what's happening?" The little girl asked in a sleep induced voice.

"Thanks Cook, will you be alright?" Naomi asked as she took Grace off her friend.

"Course, I am Cook the nut case I have a reputation. No one will mess with me now go take them somewhere safe" Cook demanded.

"Okay, we don't know what we would do without you Cook" Naomi said through all honesty, meaning it.

Cook walked them to the car, ensuring there safety before waving them goodbye as Naomi drove away. Cook looked around the lonely, quiet and dark street. There was movement causing Cook to bring his fists up for protection.

"Cook it's me" A voice assured as a figure came out of the shadows. It was a man with scruffy hair; he was tall and lanky and was wearing a track suit bottom and a jumper with his hood up.

Cook charged at the hooded man and pinned him up against the wall.

"Did you do this, Simon? Shoot a bullet through the window?" Cook roared. his face inches away from who he was speaking to.

"No it wasn't me I swear it was someone else from Johnny's crew" Simon admitted as he used his hands to protect his face from the pummelling he was certain he was going to receive off of Cook.

"Well you can tell Johnny if he ever pulls a trick like that again than I will hunt him down myself and kill him with my own bear hands" Cool threatened "Leave my family out of it!"

Simon let out a whimper of a response as Cook raised his fist up behind his head and brought it back down so it made contact with the Simon's cheek.

"Fuck!" The man cried as he grabbed his cheek in pain. Cook released him from his grasp and took a step backwards before spitting on the ground.

"Now get out of here, you are lucky I aren't letting the police arrest you" Cook exclaimed.

"Johnny's been asking…" Simon began, finding it hard to speak through his pain. Blood ran down his jaw and onto his shirt, even splattering the pavement "asking for the…"

"Tell Johnny I will get his drugs back to him soon" Cook interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Please…please will you stay tonight?" Emily pleaded.<p>

"Of course, I'll stay in the room next door" Naomi replied not wanting to impose on anything. Emily was disappointed with this answer of Naomi sleeping in another room to her but didn't want to admit it, she was supposed to be angry at the blonde.

"Okay, thanks" Emily whispered before turning around and going upstairs.

Naomi had taken Grace and Emily to Gina's house where there was plenty of room for them to stay. Naomi had called Katie up and told her everyone was fine to the twin's relief.

"Grace is asleep" Gina notified as she walked into the hall way where Naomi stood.

"Thanks mum, for everything" Naomi sincerely said.

"Oh darling its fine, I am always here for you all" Gina insisted with a friendly smile.

"Well then, are you alright if I go to bed now? No doubt that Grace will wake me up early to make breakfast" Gina chuckled.

"Yeah, see you in the morning" Naomi replied with a small smile to reassure her mother that she was fine.

"Night Hun" Gina kissed the younger blonde on the cheek before turning to walk to the stairs.

"Oh and mum" Naomi called back. Gina turned around to see what her daughter needed.

"Yes?"

"I know I don't tell you often enough, but I love you, I don't know what I would do without you" Naomi admitted.

"I know you do deer, and trust me you would be just fine without me but I am not going anywhere soon so don't worry" Gina winked before walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Naomi stood in the hallway for a while, a small smile creeping along her face. After a moment she tip toed upstairs as the house was silent, Naomi could not fight the urge to go into Grace's room and kiss Grace Goodnight quickly before checking on Emily, who was asleep. Naomi then went into her own room where she would be sleeping.<p>

Naomi was glad to have a bed for the night; the sofa hadn't been to kind to her when she slept on it over the last week. As Naomi finally began to drift off to sleep she felt the bed dip. Naomi turned over to see Emily lying next to her.

"Emily what are…?" Naomi said before Emily answered her unfinished question.

"I need you Naoms, I need to feel safe"

That was a good enough answer for Naomi as she pulled her wife closer to her and wrapped her arm around the little red head. Emily rested her head on Naomi's chest as she closed her eyes, finally able to get to sleep because she didn't feel in danger any more, now she was in Naomi's arms she felt secure as if she never wanted to leave them.

**So i thought i would add a bit of Cook drama in it too, hope you enjoyed it, do you want more? i gladly accept any suggestions of where i could go with the drugs and Cook :)**

**Oh and i have to say sorry to all of you because i will be away on holiday so i cant update for a whole week! I know its bad but hopefully you dont mind waiting? Anyway leave me plenty of reviews to read for when i get back thanks! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**So all i am going to say is really big thanks to all the people for reviewing and adding this to their favourites and alerts becuase i know you will all be eager to read this chapter since i have already kept you waiting long enough.**

**if you guys keep doing such an amazing job of reviewing it would be great :) all i have left to say is enjoy!**

"Yes…okay…no it wasn't…no there wasn't…I will do…yes…okay thank you…right thanks…good bye" Naomi hung up the phone and placed it on the table. She leant her elbows on the table in front of her and put her head into her hands. With a sigh she dragged her hands down her face.

She had been on the phone all morning to different people, trying to sort out the window. By the time she had finished speaking to the insurance company she was fed up. Naomi stood up and shuffled to the sink where she poured her cold coffee down the drain.

"You okay love?" Gina asked as she appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"yeah i am fine" Naomi smiled, putting on a fake smile on her tired face to reassure her mother. Naomi leant back against the counter and looked away from her mother as silence settled around them.

"I am proud of you love" Gina expressed as she walked closer to her daughter.

"What for letting my child take drugs that nearly killed her or not being there for my family when someone shot a bullet through the window?" Naomi asked in a harsh tone, her tiredness making her grumpy. It didnt hurt Gina, she was used to her daughters attitude.

"No, for staying strong" Gina whispered softly with a small smile before pulling the younger blonde into a hug. Naomi would normally pretend to hate Gina's loving affectionate gesture's but she felt too worn out to complain, as well as the fact that she did like hugs of her mother even though she would never admit it.

Naomi went back upstairs and hovered by the guest room door, the place where she and Emily had slept. Naomi felt weird when she thought about how she had got excited at the fact that she slept in the same bed with Emily, a thing she had been doing for years.

Emily turned over to see Naomi by the door, She sat up and smiled, but it faded when she saw how tired Naomi looked.

"You called the insurance company?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I have made a claim and they are looking into the information" Naomi nodded.

"Good" Emily said as she sat up "What about the police?" Emily checked. she patted the empty space next to her.

"Yeah, Cook sorted them out but you still need to go be interviewed" Naomi informed her as she walked over to the bed and climbed back in. Naomi could see the worried look on her wife's face "I can go with you, if you want?" Naomi suggested.

"That would help" Emily replied as she cuddled up to Naomi, resting her head on the blonde women's chest. "I am scared Nai" Emily mumbled, feeling embarrassed of herself. Naomi wrapped a secure arm around her wife.

"Hey don't be silly, your safe now" Naomi reassured as she kissed the top of the Emily's head "You and Grace are fine and safe, no one got hurt, that's all that matters. The window will be replaced, the person who shot the bullet through the window will be caught and everything will go back to normal" Naomi assured as she squeezed Emily.

"Can things go back to normal?" Emily whispered into the blonde's chest.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked in a confused tone as she looked down at the little red head in her arms.

"I mean you come back home, I miss you, Grace misses you I just…I just want my wife back" Emily sighed as she tightened her grip around Naomi, waiting with anticipation for Naomi's answer.

"You still mad at me?"

"I was, but then I realised how much I need you, how much love you and I just want you back home Naoms" Emily expressed.

"So you forgive me?" Naomi double checked, she didn't want Emily to feel any resentment to her or regret later on in the week if she moved back home.

"Yes, you didn't mean for it to happen and well shit happens…Grace is fine and that is all that matters, right?"

"Right" Naomi smiled "Ems?"

"Yeah?" Emily replied, she looked up and watched as Naomi slowly leant down and kissed her on the lips. Emily had missed the affection she would receive from her wife. Her tummy felt like it was doing flips of joy, she never got bored of Naomi's lips.

"I love you Ems" Naomi declared, last time she had said these words she used them to try beg for Emily's forgiveness, a reason for Emily to forgive her. But this time she used the words casually like she had been doing for years. The three words of 'I love you' didn't take Naomi much effort to use because Naomi didn't have to think if the words were true, she really did love Emily, no doubt about it. Emily sat up to face Naomi, so the blonde could see how much the words she was about to say meant.

"I love you too Naoms" Emily replied. She nestled back into the comfort of Naomi's embrace. Both women lay for a moment, they ravished the comfortable silence, something they hadn't shared in a while.

"Mummy! Mamma!" A shriek of energy was heard as a small, fast blur ran to the bed and climbed onto it before jumping up and down the bouncy mattress.

"Hey baby girl" Naomi gleamed as she reached out and pulled the little girl into her embrace. Grace squirmed about for a moment before relaxing into her mummy's grasp. Grace snuggled herself between Naomi and Emily. Grace felt the warmth and love off her parents, she felt like her parents weren't pretending to be happy anymore, but actually truthfully were happy.

Naomi lifted her head up and looked over at her wife. Emily felt Naomi's stare and turned to lock eyes with her wife. They smiled and for a second Naomi actually forget about her mistake and things going shit afterwards. She felt like Grace taking the drugs had never happened or the bullet being shot through their window. But most important of all she felt happy.

**So its a really short chapter but it was just to fill you in because you havnt had a chapter update in ages. I am really sorry about the slow updates but i have pretty important exams going on at the moment, i would much rather be writing more of this then studying but exams is the most important thing on my to do list i dont literally have a list of things i need to do but you get my drift. **

**So another big thanks to your reviews, they have meant a lot and i will tell you all now that i will be following throught with the whole cook and the drugs unless you guys just want me to end the story now? up to you, please review and help me out here. **

**To carry on or not to carry on...?**

**PS i appreciate any suggestions for this fic so if you have any dont be afraid to mention them :) **

**by for now, your all brilliant and i hope you enjoyed this chapter even thought it was short...**


	22. Chapter 22

**So its been ages since i last update and i shamefully say it wasnt because i had a writers block but because i have been very busy lately. But i hope to get back into the writing and i just knew i had to write you all another chapter since i have made you wait long enough. Thank you for all your reviews and i apologise for not replying to them, just havnt had time but ill try find some time to because i need to show my appreciation to you all since you have all been so kind to me :) **

**so i have written this chapter for all you readers out there! hope you enjoy and are happy to hear from me :)**

Chapter 22

Cook stood leaning against the wall, thinking deeply about his troubles as his face scrunched up more and more as he thought about more problems he would have to face up to. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes with aggression as he tugged out a fag, he steadied to light it as a voice in the back of his mind began to nag at him about how he promised he was going to quit for Katie.

Cook remembered a poster in a hospital waiting room, the posters that where secretly threatening you with knowledge that would scare the shit out of you to make you suddenly care about your health. Cook remembered reading the poster and learning that it takes five years for the lungs to completely recover after quitting smoking so Cook didn't really understand the point of quitting since he would have to wait five years till he made an actual achievement to his health, but Katie insisted it would be an achievement if he quit smoking and Katie knew best.

He decided he would quit next week, but now he needed the lung dart to relax himself. His whole body eased as he took a long drag and noted that it was worth it. The cigarette didn't last long and Cook was back to feeling uneasy. The sandy haired lad began to pace back and forth; his thoughts going back to how he was going to solve all the shit he had caused.

"Uncle Cookie!" Grace squealed as she ran to Cook, a smile spread across her face as she jumped into his arms.

"Ahhhh my little angel, how you doing?" Cook asked as he held the little girl in his arms.

"Great thanks uncle Cookie! Me, Mummy and Mama went to the park and got ice cream and fed the duckies at the pond!" Grace exclaimed in one mouthful as she jumped about in excitement making Cook loose balance. Cook put Grace down before he dropped her and ruffled her hair as a smile appeared on his face.

"Sounds like you had lots of fun" Cook commented. Grace scrunched up her face as a mist of an awful smell fumed around her

"Uncle Cook what's that smell?" Grace asked as she wafted the smell away with her hand. Cooks face dropped as he realised he still stunk of smoke. He panicked as he thought that Grace would rat him in to Katie.

"This little monkey better not be causing trouble Cook" Naomi interrupted before Cook could explain himself.

"I am not, Mummy!" Grace protested as she stamped her foot and crossed her arms, offended that her mummy would say such a thing.

"Course she's not coursing trouble, she's our little golden child" Emily reminded them all with a wink. Grace's mood vanished as her smile took over half her face.

"Nah you're not talking about this little devil are you?" Naomi teased as she bent down and began to tickle Grace.

"Mummy, stop it…Mummy stop…Mama Help!" Grace squealed through laughter.

All three adults chuckled at Grace's cuteness as Emily stepped forward and swooped her daughter away. Emily put down Grace next to her and away from 'the tickle monster'

"Right you two that's enough" Emily stated as she tried not to grin and pretend to be serious.

"It was Mummy's fault!" Grace blamed the blonde woman.

"Was not!" Naomi replied in mock offence as she stood back up from kneeling down.

"Sometimes I feel like I have two kids" Emily admitted as she rolled her eyes and took a hold of Grace's hand.

"Hey I am very mature!" Naomi protested as she straightened up her jacket as if to prove her point. Everyone giggled, even Naomi as she knew she wasn't that mature when she wanted to be.

"Well I am going to see Katie" Emily declared as she opened the door to all the flats. Emily knew Naomi would stay outside with Cook and spend some time alone together and she would go spend some time with her sister like usual.

"Cook I know what you did" Naomi turned to face Cook, her face serious all of a sudden.

Cooks grin dropped as his thoughts went straight to Naomi finding out that the drugs really weren't his. He tried to think of how Naomi could have found out, maybe the police said something, or she was approached by one of Johnny's gang members.

"Katie's going to go ape shit on your ass" Naomi shook her head in disappointment. Cook tensed up at the thought of his girlfriend finding out, Naomi was right he would be in deep shit. His relationship would be over and that was the most important thing to him, he knew that would be his life over if he lost Katie.

"What about you though, aren't you angry?" Cook asked, slightly baffled by Naomi's reaction

Naomi burst out laughing and pat Cook on the shoulder, Cook was startled that she was finding the situation so funny.

"It's just a cigarette Cook; I know it's not easy quitting smoking. Don't worry, I won't grass you in to Katie" Naomi assured. Cooks whole body relaxed as he realised Naomi was on about him smoking. He felt like a fool that he had been so wrong about what Naomi was talking about

"Cheers Naomi" Cook finally could speak as he let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Just no smoking around Grace, okay Cook? She looks up to you so don't let her down" Naomi stated as her protective parent side of her got the better of her. Cook felt a string of guilt inside himself as he thought about how much he had let down his niece already.

"Course not Naomikins" Cook assured his friend "Naomi I have something to tell you" Cook admitted as he began to scuff his shoe against the ground.

"Really, what is it?"

"It's just that…" Cook began as his head bowed down and his hands slipped into his pockets "Well…"

"Cook! I told you to go get milk half an hour ago and you still haven't left the building" Katie shouted as she stormed out of the door to the building that was filled by flats.

"Sorry I was just about to go…" Cook tried to reply but was interrupted again.

"Were you smoking?" Katie accused.

"No Katie he was chatting with me, sorry I held him up" Naomi covered for his friend.

"Well can you now go to the shops like I have already asked you to?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, course babes" Cook replied with a nod.

Katie disappeared back into the building, leaving the two friends to their alone time.

"We better go get some milk then" Naomi suggested as she pulled out her car keys.

"Yeah" Cook agreed, not feeling in the mood to talk anymore.

"What where you about to tell me?" Naomi asked as she walked to the car park.

"Huh? Oh nothing important" Cook assured as he followed in Naomi's shadow.

**So the whole Cook and his drug situation is a go, gonna write more into it and reveal secrets about it all, i am feeling for some more drama since i know you guys love it so much ;) what u guys thinking?**

**Reviews would be great :) any suggestions of where i should go from here, all your ideas for this story have really helped me so far so thanks and keep them coming :) i write for you guys so tell me what you think :)! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello readers! So I know it's been absolutely ages since I last updated and I am really sorry for that. I have been busy, but I finished my exams and did pretty well, plus I got a new puppy so I have been busy with him, but don't blame him for me not updating:P I honestly didn't know where I was going with this and I am really grateful that you jumped on this train journey that is my fan fic and stuck around even though it had no particular place where it was going…but I have been inspired and have come back with some new ideas…that's if your all still here to read it. Anyway its valentine's day and I wanted to put this up for you guys as a present, in case there's any lonely reader out there who doesn't have anyone to spend tonight with like myself. So I hope you enjoy it, I know you all really enjoy flashbacks so I wrote this to try beg for your forgiveness, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, will this make up for it? Anyway hope you like it, but you might not so….review and tell me what you think, It really encourages me to write more when I get reviews so if you want more then tell me! If you don't want more then go find another fan fic to read.. Just kidding :P**

**Enjoy!**

_Emily slammed the door with some force as she let out a grunt to emphasize how mad she was._

"_Don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you!" Naomi roared as she thundered down the stairs, making a thud as she stomped on each step with anger._

"_Oh fuck off! You were fucking shouting at me!" Emily spat back as she stopped and turned around to face Naomi._

"_Because you weren't fucking listening to me!" Naomi yelled back as she threw her hands in the air in frustration._

"_Emily do this…Emily do that!" Emily mimicked in a whiny voice "All you did was order me around, news for you darling, I am not your slave!" Emily shrieked._

"_Good because you would be a useless slave if you were one!" Naomi mocked as Emily let out a squeal off disbelief._

"_Oh don't you try making this into a joke, I am fucking mad at you Naomi Campbell!" Emily stated as she wagged her finger at Naomi "You're acting like the famous fucking Naomi Campbell who bosses people around!" Emily spitefully shouted._

"_I am not!" Naomi replied defensively as she crossed her arms._

"_Ha! Don't make me laugh; I have been working my ass off all afternoon while you sat and relaxed, throwing orders at me and picking out silly little things that didn't matter!" Emily objected as she marched into the living room._

"_The fact that you fitted the bed leg backwards does matter" Naomi scoffed "and I have been working hard as well!" Naomi followed Emily into the living room._

_Naomi and Emily were building the furniture they had bought to put in there new house they had just moved into. Five hours of being at each other's necks and surrounded by confusing instructions in different languages of how to put the furniture resolved to bickering._

"_Yeah making coffee all afternoon is real hard, wow you have done way too much I feel so sorry for you" Emily mocked "You really did deserve those cigarette breaks every five fucking minutes!" Emily once again stopped and turned around to face her girlfriend, whose face was in shock._

"_Two! Two fucking cigarette breaks I have had in the last five hours of putting up this pathetic so called furniture!" Naomi interjected as she stuck two fingers in the air to emphasize her point._

"_Well I am sorry Naomi that we can't afford royalty furniture, maybe if you had a bigger pay check!" Emily snapped._

"_Excuse me! I have only just started working at this new job; they are not exactly going to give me a promotion in the matter of two weeks! What about your job, not exactly bringing in the bread winnings" Naomi pointed out_

"_I am a teacher, what do you expect!" Emily excused._

"_I expect a little help with all these bills!" Naomi replied as she picked the bills up off the coffee table and shoved them into the red heads face._

"_Oh good one, you know I do my bit with all the bills, clothes and food that we have to spend my well earned money on" Emily replied, offended by Naomi's ignorance._

"_We spend my money on that too! We spend more of my money on it, on you!" The words spilled out before Naomi realised as she watched Emily's face turn from enraged to upset. _

"_Sorry you have to spend money on me, it won't happen again!" Emily replied as she held back tears, she pushed past the blonde girl._

_Naomi heard Emily run up the stairs before there was loud bang of a door coming from upstairs._

"_Shit!" Naomi cursed. She didn't mean for the words to come out like that, she loved spending her money on Emily and taking care of her even though Emily would complain she shouldn't of spent money on her. All the gifts in the world wouldn't show how much Emily meant to her but she still liked to treat her girlfriend because Emily did deserve it._

_Any way the money didn't matter, it was the fact that Naomi wanted to look after Emily, she promised she would and she was going to. Naomi didn't mean to mention the fact that she earned more, it was just a fact it meant nothing. Naomi didn't really care that each month her hard earned money was spent mostly on food and the bills, if it meant keeping Emily's tummy full and shelter over her head then Naomi didn't mind at all. _

_Naomi slowly walked up the stairs; she looked around in their bedroom. Emily was nowhere to be seen, Naomi then went to the end of the hall way where the bathroom door was shut. Naomi twisted the bathroom door handle to find that it was locked. She gently knocked on the door, receiving no response she spoke up._

"_Ems…I didn't mean it like that, please I am sorry" Naomi said tenderly through the wooden door._

_Emily sat against the bathroom door letting the tears run down her face, making a black trail of mascara on her cheeks._

_Naomi heard the sniffles of tears from Emily as she listened carefully. Emily still hadn't replied._

"_Emily I just got angry, we both did. I didn't mean to say that Emily, I don't mean to say any of the shitty bollocks I say half the time, but I still do it, I still make stupid mistakes and that's why I love you so much. Because you see all my faults and still love me and I couldn't ask for a better gift then that" Naomi was sitting down next to the door by now as she spoke to Emily through the couple of inches of wood that was separating them._

"_God what is it with me and doors, I always seem to let out my emotions around them" Naomi scoffed as she referred to the time when Naomi went to Emily's house and told her true feelings to Emily, when they held hands through a cat flap. _

_Emily let out a chuckle but then silenced it when she remembered she was still meant to be mad at her. It was so hard to be angry with Naomi because Naomi would always manage to find a way to make her break out into a smile, making her forgot why she was mad at her._

"_I know humour won't make you forgive me but the only thing I have is an apology. Emily I am really, really,_ really _sorry so please forgive me because I am a dick and you know it, but you still love me, right?" Naomi asked slightly nervous when there was still no response after a moment._

"_Right" Emily whispered. It wasn't loud enough for Naomi to hear though._

_After ages of waiting for a reply or for Emily to come out from the bathroom Noami finally decided to get up and leave her for a bit. Emily was still obviously upset with her so she would just have to give Emily some alone time._

_Naomi went back into their bedroom, where a mattress lay on the ground, surround by bits of wood to make up the border for it. The wardrobe covered the full length of the wall; they had put it up earlier. The two bedside tables still weren't set up but the closet was as it sat underneath the shelf that was already cluttered with things in only a matter of hours of being up._

_Naomi began to start from where she and Emily had left off as she fixed the bed legs to the rest of the border. Naomi worked hard to finish setting the furniture up and was finished in soon time. Emily still hadn't come out from the bathroom and Naomi began to worry._

_Naomi went and sat by the door again and waited, going over the fight she had had with Emily and trying to think of how she could have stopped herself from word vomiting and upsetting Emily._

_Emily had fallen asleep and woke up on the cold tile floor, still in the bathroom. She wiped the dribble off her cheek and swallowed hard as she was parched with her dry mouth. She stood up and stretched, her neck hurt from the uncomfortable sleeping position she had been in. _

_Naomi heard the door lock make a click before it swung open, revealing the red head, her make up ruined and her face red from crying and Naomi still thought she was the most beautiful women._

"_Emily" _

_Emily ignored the lazy looking body that was spread out in front of her. She stepped over Naomi without even looking at her and walked past their bedroom and into the room that didn't have any purpose except to home a load of boxes._

_Naomi waited a few seconds before following the mysterious acting red head. She stood in the door way and waited for some kind of sign off Emily that she could come in. Nothing was said or done but Naomi still stayed still and quiet. _

"_I think this is the perfect room" Emily said, her voice just below a whisper. Naomi stood, her face slowly scrunching up in confusion._

"_You want this room to be our bedroom?" Naomi asked in a surprised tone._

_It was a calm room, the walls were a bland beige making it give off a safe and comforting vibe. But it wasn't the biggest room, at least not the biggest room in the house. The window was made out of an old wood giving it a vintage look until you looked out of it and saw the modern street that was filled with cars that occupied every parking space possible. But it was still a nice room, well it would be as soon as Naomi got chance to decorate it and take the boxes out. Then It would be the perfect room._

"_No silly" Emily chuckled as she stared out the window, her eyes set on a women walking by in the street in a bright yellow long coat. "you didn't let me finish" Emily stated, her eyes were still intrigued by the women who was pushing a buggy that held a small baby that was peacefully asleep. She smiled before turning to Naomi._

"_I was going to say this room will be perfect for…our child, the one…im pregnant with" Emily finally informed Naomi with the big news so casually that Naomi didn't believe her ears. _

"_Wait…what? But the doctor said…"_

"_Does it matter what the doctor said? Yes there was only a slim chance because it's our first go but…I'm pregnant Naoms" Emily announced through a grin that she couldn't possibly hide any longer._

"_Why didn't you tell me any sooner?" Naomi asked, her expression still showing confusion and a hint of shock._

"_Because I was finding the right time to tell you, I didn't exactly want to blurt it out in the middle of an argument" Emily stated as if it was obvious._

"_How did I get so lucky?" Naomi asked as a smile began to appear on her face. A few steps later and Naomi was pulling her wife into a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened as Emily began to push Naomi backwards and towards the bedroom door. Each kiss became faster and shorter as their breaths hitched every time there would be a new contact between them from touching as they graced their hands over each other._

_Emily began to tug at Naomi's shirt, wanting more, needing more. Naomi quickly obliged and pulled her shirt off as she backed up into their bedroom._

_Naomi spun Emily around and pushed her down onto the bed. Emily panicked when she thought she was going to fall on the hard mattress that lie on the floor, but instead fell onto the comfy bed. Emily was surprised when she wasn't lying just on a mattress but on a made up bed. Emily then looked around the bedroom; realising Naomi had set up the rest of the furniture. A tear ran down her cheek, but not from sadness, the opposite. All the boxes were unpacked, the items they wanted to put in their new bedroom were set out. Emily looked at her side table and noticed the picture of her and Naomi; it was taken when they were in Goa. They are kissing each other in it and Emily's hand is stretched out with the camera taking the photo, one of Emily's favourite photo's. Emily smile before paying her attention to the blonde stood in front of her, she sat up on the bed before speaking._

"_Naomi did you do this all by yourself?" Emily asked as she did another scan around the room, still amazed by it._

"_Yeah Ems I did, if you want to change it we can I was just putting the things out and…" Naomi began to squirm as she panicked that Emily would be upset with her for setting it out wrong._

"_No, I love it!" Emily exclaimed as she grinned up at Naomi, the smile was contagious and made the blonde girl smile back. "You have done a great job Naoms" Emily praised._

_"I love you Ems"_

_"I love you too Naoms"_

* * *

><p><span>Present time...<span>

Emily lifted her head up off Naomi's lap after day dreaming about an old memory. she looked at her wife. She ignored the background sound of the TV as a smile began to appear on her tired face. She had just been reminiscing of one of her favourite memories and it had given her the courage to ask Naomi something that she had wanted to ask for a while.

"Naomi?"

"Mmmm" Naomi replied, too intrigued in the telly to notice that Emily was about to ask her something serious.

"Naomi?" Emily repeated, hoping for a better response this time.

"Yeah" Naomi said as she looked down at Emily. Now Emily had Naomi's attention she sat up and reached for the remote, quickly muting the telly and turning back to Naomi with her serious face before the blonde could even complain.

"I think…I think we're ready to have another child" Emily stated, suddenly finding the confidence to say it out loud.

Emily waited for a reply eagerly, she didn't care that the room had been filled with silence for more than two minutes; she just wanted an answer to her question.

Naomi sat up properly and cleared her throat as if it had suddenly become dry all of a sudden. She could tell that the red head was looking for a certain answer.

"Well do you think were ready?" Naomi asked, trying to hide her uncertainty.

"Of course I do!" Emily replied. It became silent again. A breeze from the night air began to flow through the window and fill the room with a chill. Naomi shivered naturally before going back into thought. She began to make a pro's and con's list in her mind, but it was all crushed by a memory that still would get to her from time to time.

* * *

><p><span>4 years earlier...<span>

_Naomi stood in the room that had been deafening her with silence for the last few minutes. The words from the doctor repeating in her mind over and over again, 'I am so sorry'. That's all that the doctor needed to say and she knew, she knew that things were about to get really hard._

_Emily on the other hand, as she sat on the bed, needed more convincing than just those summoned words, she needed to hear it loud and clear so she knew she wasn't just jumping to conclusion, 'I am afraid it's what we thought it was, Emily you have had a miscarriage'. That's when she broke down, not even the soothing words of the doctor reassuring her that it happened to a lot of couples made her feel the slimmest better._

"_I will give you some privacy" The doctor indicated before walking out the room with his clipboard. The white walls of the room were even duller then when they entered the room. Naomi sat down next to Emily and put her arm around her wife, holding back her own tears as Emily released them._

"_It's not fair" Emily sobbed into Naomi's shoulder. Naomi didn't have any energy to reply, she felt like her life had been sucked out of her and now she was just this body comforting Emily. She wanted to crumble or collapse or combust but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong for her Emily. Naomi couldn't remember the last time she felt so shit, she knew fully well not even she could cheer up Emily, nothing could make it better except time. But she couldn't wait that long, she didn't want to be sad for that long. Then a thought came across her mind, is it really worth it? all this pain again and agian for a child, she didnt think so at the time._

**So happy Valentine's Day I guess?**

**Please leave a review **


	24. Chapter 24

**So for months on end i waited for skins fire, excited that Naomily was coming back, but i forgot it was skins and they love to write drama. At the end of skins fire i sat there going "what..what...what...what!?" for a good five minutes!**

**Can we have a respectful moment for Freddie who took the bullet of being slaughtered by the skins writers in season 4, Naomily were apparently next on the 'to kill' list so if it wasn't for Freddie's death we wouldn't of got Naomily's happy ending in Freddies shed! **

**So yes i am pretending that skins fire was just a dream, its not denial, skins may kill Naomily but we are the ones who truly keep them alive. To skins writers Naomily are just puppets they use to entertain us so they don't care about them, but we do and thats why i wanted to write you guys this so that we can forget about skins fire ending and remember skins season 4 ending! I have no claimer to skins, sadly.**

"Wait…you were a what?" Emily sputtered through a cloud of giggles

"A comedian" Naomi repeated for the third and final time, slightly regretting that she even mentioned it.

"As in the job that makes people think 'haha that's funny'?" Emily asked still not grasping the whole concept.

"Yeah, I told you it was random, and why is it so surprising to you? I can make people laugh!" Naomi said as she attempted to defend her legendary sarcasm that she always thought was hilarious.

"Cameleon! We learnt about them at school, they change colour" Grace proudly stated as she remembered the day in pre-school when some weird lady who smelt funny had brought in a bunch of lizards that they all got to stroke. Gracie's expression suddenly changed to being mildly confused because how could her mama be a lizard.

Emily and Naomi looked at each other with the same type of look of delight; both of them felt their hearts warm up caused by their adorable, now 4 year old daughter.

"No Gracie we are talking about comedians, people who make other people laugh for a living" Emily explained as she weaved in and out of people in the shopping centre, her daughter in tow.

"But Billy made everyone laugh by pushing Amy in the mud, but you said he was a bully not a comedian" Grace interjected as she had to do a little run every few seconds to try and keep up with her parents fast moving legs.

"Yes but everyone was laughing _at_ Amy not _with_ her, so it was bullying" Naomi tried to keep her explanation short and brief as she wanted to get back to talking about her crazy dream she had last night. Gracie nodded, showing that she understood. "Yeah and you were off in New York doing some course and…" Naomi continued but was quickly interrupted.

"Did you not come see me in New York?" Emily questioned, actually rather offended.

"No but.." Naomi began, but she was not able to finish her answer before Emily took a sudden right turn into a new, but pretty much same shop as the last five shops that they had been in.

"No I didn't visit you, I don't know why…I think I was broke or something like that" Naomi shrugged as she lent against a rail full of tiny clothes for tiny people. "But it was weird because I felt like…like I was so…" Naomi looked around to check no one was around before whispering "like I was so stoned the entire dream"

Emily stopped from her rather vigorous actions of raking through the full rail; she looked at Naomi with an amused look.

"Stoned!" Yelled Gracie "That's when you get stones thrown at you for being bad till you die…I remember the older group at Sunday club told us when the adults were drinking tea" Gracie exclaimed to the horror of her parents. Jenna was the one who insisted that Gracie attended Sunday club, she explained that Katie and Emily both went to Sunday school when they were younger and turned out to be lovely girls, Naomi had to physically re-frame herself from mentioning that Emily also turned out to be gay.

"Well least she doesn't know our meaning of being stoned" Emily offered, looking on the bright side. Emily lent in so that she was close enough to Naomi so that she could speak quietly without Gracie hearing. "what's so wrong with feeling stoned…maybe we should try it sometime since it's been so long" Emily suggested as she perked up her right eyebrow.

"Emily! You're pregnant" Naomi gasped in disbelief

"Jeez I was just joking!" The red head said as she went back to looking at the clothes on the rail. "Just because I'm pregnant means that you get all the fun" Emily sighed, still winding up her wife. "Right, there's nothing here that's even close to being cute enough for our soon to be angel like baby" Emily claimed as she rubbed her tummy that was very round and big.

"I know this baby must truly be a gift from God for us to spend all morning and only find two items that are worthy for the baby, maybe they have clothes made out of the finest cotton in the land in the back, shall i ask?" Naomi teased playfully as she exaggerated looking around for assistance, receiving a tough punch in the arm from Emily and an added eye roll.

"Now are you going to buy us three lunch and ice-cream or what?" Emily asked the blonde women as she pulled Gracie into her side and patted her tummy, both the red head and the little girl wearing their best puppy dog eyes.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels to the opposite direction and sighed "Come on then". Naomi couldn't stop herself from smiling when she heard little squeals of joy coming from behind her.

"No I didn't tell you about the whole cancer thing till I was literally on my death bed" Naomi explained, still talking about her dream to Emily. "and you were crying and Effy was crying and my mum was _nowhere_ to be seen because apparently she had better things to do then see her terminally ill daughter" Naomi scoffed as she pushed the tub of melted ice cream away from her.

"Probably discovering the cure to your illness somewhere in Ireland with Kieran" Emily joked, making them both chuckle at the idea of it.

"Effy was like screwing this rich guy, who was also her boss…who also looked _a lot _like Freddie" Naomi concluded, suddenly realising who the man in her dream reminded her of. "And she was a terrible friend because she kept leaving me alone whilst I sat around doing nothing"

Emily collected the empty tubs of ice-cream and put them into the middle of the table out of the way then put her hands together and rested them on the table before looking back to her wife. "Sounds like a really weird dream…"

"I know, but it's really made me feel strange like it makes me shiver thinking about it" Naomi expressed as she shuddered her back to explain what she meant.

"Maybe it's the ice-cream that always makes me shiver" Gracie suggested innocently.

"Well I don't know why because you have more around your mouth than in your tummy" Naomi laughed as she tapped Gracie's little button nose. Grace scrunched up her face and threw back her head; a cute giggle could be heard from her as she looked at the food hall upside down for a moment before sitting up properly again.

"Just don't think about it too much, seriously it's just a dream, that'll teach you to eat cheese before you go to bed, gives you nightmares" Emily smirked, her elbows resting on the table and he chin resting between her hands.

"Yeah it really was a nightmare" Naomi confessed as she lent back into her chair and crossed her arms. "Who would of thought that one day your real life becomes better than your dreams" Naomi sighed with a dreary smile.

"Naomi Campbell you _are_ a cheese ball" Emily giggle as she laid her hands flat on the table.

Naomi leaned forward and gentle picked up her wife's hands, meeting Emily's fingers with her lips and leaving a lingering kiss on each hand.

"Well its true" Naomi said as she placed Emily's hands back onto the table and intertwined her fingers with Emily's.

Gracie stood up on her chair, still only reaching just above Naomi's shoulders; she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and gave her an ice-cream covered kiss on the cheek. Emily squeezed her partner's hands and gave her a genuine smile before looking down at her pregnant belly and back at Naomi where they shared an agreed thought that they couldn't wait to have another child.

**There you go, just a little bit of family cuteness to help you get over the trauma from skins fire- please review as it has been a long time and i want to make sure your still there reading this! :) :) :)**


End file.
